Without My Better Half
by kurttoyourblaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are sepperated due to Kurt moving to New York with Finchel. The only thing getting them through their days apart are Skype, Memories and the thought of moving in with eachother after Blaine's grad.-I suck at summaries. 1 death!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own any of the songs/characters/places mentioned in this story. **

* * *

><p>"Please, don't go." Blaine sobbed into his boyfriends' shoulder. "You promised you'd never say good-bye, Kurt." Kurt felt horrible for leaving his family, friends, and his boyfriend in Lima, Ohio. But, this was his dream, to go to New York. Rachel and Finn were going with him, but without Blaine, Kurt couldn't care less about who went with him.<p>

"I won't be long, Blaine. I love you. Forever and Always." Kurt was now sobbing into the shorter boys' hair. He wished that Blaine could just skip Senior Year, graduate early and come live with him in New York. But no. That's not how life works.

"I love you too, Kurt. Forever and Always." Blaine sobbed slightly harder when he said his boyfriend's name. _Why is life so unfair?_ Blaine thought to himself.

Finn cleared his throat, clearly trying to make the good-bye scene go faster. Blaine glared at Kurt's obliveous step-brother. There was no way in hell Finn could try and get him to speed up his good-bye with Kurt.

"Guys, as much as I love how cute you guys are, we really need to go unless we want to be stuck in Lima for another three weeks." Rachel interupted. Blaine's glare turned on Rachel as he hugged Kurt tighter.

"Blaine," Kurt warned. As much as Kurt wanted to stay with Blaine, his future depended on moving to New York. The waiting plane was killing him. "Fine." Blaine sighed as he reliesed Kurt. "If you ever need me, call me. I will be on a plane faster then you can ask." Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend passionetly. As Blaine pulled away, he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes and wiped them away.

"Don't cry, hon. It's only until June. Then I will be living up in New York with you." Blaine held his hands. "Now go. Go make me and everyone stuck in Lima proud. Show the world what Kurt Hummel has to offer." Blaine smiled and dropped Kurt's hands.

"This isn't good-bye, Anderson!" Finn called over his shoulder at Blaine as he, Rachel, and Kurt, _his_ Kurt, walked into the gate to board the plane.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Kurt's departure and Blaine was already depressed. School had started along with glee and homework, so he kept himself pretty occupied after school. It was hard without Kurt there to support him, though. Usualy Kurt would be scolding him for geling his hair into a helmet everyday, or for wearing the wrong bowtie with the wrong outfit. If only he were there.<p>

The bell rang to dismiss students to what ever they did in fifth period, and for Blaine it was glee club. Blaine had prepared a song to sing in glee club about Kurt. Little did he know, Kurt had been singing the same song since he had left.

Blaine draged himself into the choir room, ignoring the comments from the remaining New Directions. So many people had left them last year it wasn't even funny. Mike, Puck, Santana, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and most importantly, Kurt. Brittany had stayed behind for another year as some teachers held her back. Tina, Artie, Rory, Sugar, and him were all seniors this year. As Tina questioned him for looking the way he did (he had been not as fashionable since Kurt leaving), Blaine shuffled to a chair where he and Kurt used to sit.

Blaine raised his hand when Mr. Schuester entered the room. "Uhh, yes Blaine?" The curly haired man asked.

"May I have the floor?" Blaine asked politly.

The man stepped aaside and gestered for Blaine to take his place.

Blaine stood up and moved in front of the remaining glee members. "As you all know, everyone left us over the summer. About a week ago, Kurt left." Blaine choked up a little when he said his name out loud. Tina smiled at him supportively. "I have been missing him terribly ever since he steped out into the gate. I have prepared a song to sing, I hope that I could perform it?" Blaine asked Mr. Schuester and the group.

"I don't see why, Blaine." The glee club teacher patted his back and took a seat. Blaine had called a few Warblers/Ex-Warblers to come and help him. He was also gonig to call Kurt and put him on speaker so thathe could sing to Kurt too. Blaine opened the door to the choir room and Wes, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and David entered. As the Warblers moved into place, Blaine pressed Kurt's speed dial. Kurt answered almost instantly and Blaine put him on speaker.

"_Blaine! I miss you so much!"_ Kurt cried from the other end.

"We miss you too, Kurt!" Blaine replied, hinting in for the group in the room to call out greeting to Kurt.

"_Awh! I miss you guys so much! New York is great and all but it's not home."_ Kurt replied.

"Hey, Kurt. I have a song for you." Blaine smiled.

"_Really? Okay!_"

Blaine nodded to the boys and they started harmonizing to the song that both Kurt and Blaine knew so well. Blaine could practically hear Kurt's heart swell.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Blaine went into a flashback of meeting Kurt on the staircase at Dalton. That staircase ment so much to hime after meeting Kurt there that day. The flashbacks continued as he sang the next verse.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck but things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now, every Febuary,_

_You'll be my valentine_

_Valentine_

Blaine started to tear up as he remember junior year's Valentine's day. It had been so perfect. Blaine remembered the look on Kurt's face when he turned around in the doorway at Breadsticks. Kurt had been so surprised. It was amazing.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance_

_until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever!_

_You make me, fell like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

Blaine could hear Kurt take a hitched breath, which ment he was crying too. It surprised the others how this song could move the two boys into tears.

_My heart stops._

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_be you're teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_be your_

_Teenage Dream_

_tonight._

Blaine had cut the song short for the simple fact that he didn't think he could handle any more flashbacks. He was now day dreaming about the first time he had sang that song to Kurt. He had only just met the boy. Blaine let out a small sob as he heard the song fade away. He missed Kurt so much. Blaine moved to the Dalton/Ex-Dalton boys and thanked them.

After thanking the Dalton boys, he moved over to his phone at talk to Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine called into the phone.

"_I love you, so much Blaine. I always will._" Kurt was sobbing. He really did miss Blaine so much.

"I love you too, Kurt. I miss you so much. Please come visit soon?" Blaine begged slightly.

Kurt laughed into the phone. "_We are actually planning on visiting once before Christmas, then I'm coming for Christmas with Finchel. Can anyone say 'Party'?_

Blaine wiped the tears off of his face as the others in the class room whooped and cheered. "Are we invited?" The Dalton boy's asked.

"_Wouldn't be a party without some Warblers!"_ Kurt cheered from the other end of the phone. "_You're in practice, Blaine. I'll call you later. I love you! I miss you guys!"_ Kurt called down the phone.

"I love you too!" Wes called jokingly.

"Love you, hon." Blaine replied lovingly into the phone.

"_Bye"_

With that, Kurt was gone. Everyone got out of their seats and hugged Blaine. They knew the boy needed comfort. Tina needed it after Mike moved to attend a dance acadamy in Canada. She knew what Blaine felt at the moment. They hugged Blaine until Mr. Schuester called them apart and told the Warblers to leave.

After glee, the day seemed to go by eaiser. Talking to Kurt had seemed to brighten things up. He was no longer dragging himself to classes. He was now walking with a slight bounce in his step that Kurt had put there. Everything seemed perfect until he turned a corner to fin a group of fresh seniors in lettermen jackets. That wasn't the worst part., Each one had a slushy cup with diffrent colored liquide in it.

"So, Anderson. We heard you sing that beautiful song in gay club today," A short, well built boy started. "And Azimo left us a note last year telling us if we ever heard you singing to Hummel to give you a little present... from him." A boy who looked like he could be related to Puck finished.

Blaine braced himself for the coldness to hit. Each of the members of the football team took turns dumping slushy over his head. Once the last one had been emptied, the boy who resembled Puck called over his shoulder as they left. "Welcome to senior year, Homo!"

Blaine winced at the new nickname he had earned from the entire football team. If Kurt had of been there, they would have been cleaning off so that nobody but the people who had witnessed the incodent knew they had been slushied.

Blaine forced himself to not let this get at him. He didn't have anyone to ride home with, he couldn't call Finn to get him to pick him up. He was alone. Alone in his last year of high school was not where he wanted to be. Then again, Lima was not where he wanted to be. He wanted nothing more then to have Kurt help him get the ice out of his hair, and laugh when Blaine tried to hide his curls. He wanted Kurt to help him look half decent by changing his sweater. He wanted his boyfriend so bad at the moment it was unreal. But, he couldn't have his boyfriend.

As Blaine tried to flick the ice out of his hair on his way to his car, Artie, Rory and Tina came up behind him. They all had looks of sympathy on their faces. "We're sorry you had to go through that, Blaine. It looked like you took being slushied harder without Kurt there." Rory said in his irish accent.

"I know what you are going through, Blaine. The same thing I went through when Mike first left for collage. It was so hard without him there. He is my second half, just like Kurt is yours. You have to learn to get on with life without him for a little while." Tina moved and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It gets better."

Artie rolled up to the short, sad boy, pushed him into a crouch position in front of his wheel chair, and pulled him into a hug. "It _will_ get better. Just thank god that we don't have mouths like Rachel and won't tell Kurt that you are gone into a 'funk'." Artie relased the boy. "We will help you get through this. The Warblers will, Kurt's dad and Carole have agreed to help too. Besides, I know Kurt, he will end up visiting here sooner then he intended."

"Now c'mon! We are all going to the Hudmel household for Friday Night Dinner." Tina smiled and pulled Blaine through the halls, while Rory pushed Artie. _Maybe they're right._ Blaine though._ Maybe Kurt will visit sooner then he thinks._

* * *

><p>Blaine stood at the front door of the Hudmel's house. He hadn't been there for about two weeks due to the fact that Kurt had left. He pulled the house key from his pocket and unlocked the door for himself and his friends. As soon as he entered the familliar house, he called out to Burt and Carole. "I'm home!" Blaine almost instantly remember the first time he had done this.<p>

**Flashback: June 30th 2012**

_Blaine held the cool key between his fingers. He felt as if he was intruding. Kurt had given him a house key so that he could just come in, considering Blaine usualy just came in anyways if the door was unlocked. He gained the courage to push the key into the lock and hesitated before turning it. _ What if I'm not welcome?_ Blaine thought. He shrugged the feeling off and twisted the key. _

_He knew that atleast someone had heard the door unlocked. Still, not opening the door, he took a deep breath and ran over funny yet charming things he could greet the Hudmel's with. He knew everyone was home, so he had to be charming, yet funny at the same time. After all, this was like his second home. _

_That's when it hit him. Blaine chuckled at himself for being so nervus at the though of entering his boyfriend's home, and from what he had chosen to say. _

_Blaine turned the door nob and pushed the door open. He closed it, took off his coat and shoes and put them in his place. He smirked to himself as he called up the stairs where Kurt's room was. _

_"I'm home!" he called through the house. _

_Blaine was almost instantly hit by an over excited Kurt. He wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist and hugged him. _

_Kurt smiled at Blaine and whispered in his ear. "Welcome home, baby."_

**End of Flashback**

Artie, Tina and Rory all shot him a funny look when he just threw his coat and shoes in a spot and bounded up the stairs. Blaine heard Tina giggle. "Burt, Carole?" He called.

"In the kitchen, Blaine!" Carole called. Blaine thought it was weird that Kurt hadn't called, but then he snapped back into realitiy and remembered that Kurt wasn't living in Lima anymore. He was now in the big city, fufilling his dreams, and Blaine was stuck back in thhe town his boyfriend left behind.

Blaine saddened at the thought, but continued on into the kitchen to greet Carole with a hug.

"You miss him." Carole stated as she sensed the rooms' feeling change when Blaine walked through the kitchen door. "Like you wouldn't believe." Blaine responded, as Carole pulled Blaine in for a more comforting hug.

"We all do, Kid." a familliar voice came from behind him. He turned to see Burt Hummel leaning against the door frame with slight tear tracks down his cheeks. "It's not the same without eaither of them around. It's not the same without Kurt constantly asking if you could stay over for dinner, or sleepover." the man's voice cracked slightly and Blaine hugged him.

"We don't need you failing out of school over him though, Kid. You need to graduate so at least one of us can continue to have a normal life with him." Burt smiled. "I forgot to tell you guys, Finn, Rachel, and Kurt will be joining us for dinner too via Skype. Blaine, do you have you're laptop? We only have two and I kind of wanted to see everyone in the seats they used to sit in." Burt blushed.

"If he doesn't, I have mine." Artie rolled into the room with Tina and Rory walking behind.

"Cool. Blaine, would you mind setting the table? Since you know how we like it..." Carole asked with a smile.

"Sure," Blaine agreed grabbing the cutlery. "Jurt like when Kurt was here."


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner w the Laptops

**A/N Okay, so I didn't intend to have this out before Sunday but I had some free time on my hands. I thank you guys for reading my story and njferrell for being the first reveiwer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places that are mentioned in this story that are in glee. **

* * *

><p>Once the table had been set and the laptops were on the table with Skype open, everyone found themselves chatting with one another or helping Carole finish off dinner. Blaine however, found himself arguing with himself over going up to Kurt's room. Or Kurt's <em>old<em> room.

Blaine was thinking of an excuse to not go up when one of the laptops started making the sound of a phone ringing. Before anyone else could react, Blaine all but flew over to the laptops on the table and pressed the answer button.

Rachel apeared on the screen and waved. Blaine waved back and sighed. "Oh, hi Rachel." He mumbled under his breath as Tina came over to move Rachel into the living room until dinner was ready. "Don't worry, Blaine. He will call soon. He is just cooking our dinner right now." He heard Rachel call from the computer as Tina carried her away.

Blaine shuffled into the kitchen to help Rory and Carole. The two were moving stuffed chicken onto five plates. Carole must have heard him enter the room, because she turned and passed a bowl of mashed potatos to him. "Table?" Blaine asked. "Yep!" Carole replied in a cheery tone. _Probably just excited to see her son._ Blaine thought.

Blaine moved into the dining area again and placed the bowl onto the table. His laptop started to make the ringing noise and Blaine knew it would be Kurt, as he was one of the only nine people Blaine ever added to Skype.

Blaine reached across the table and pressed the 'Answer' button. Blaine hoped it was Kurt as the face took it's time to apear. Finally,_ finally_, the face of his grogeous boyfriend apeared. "Hey, gorgeous. I miss you!" Were the first words to leave Blaine's mouth.

"I miss you too! Life isn't the same without my boyfriend here to jump on all the furniture!" Kurt laughed.

Burt must have heard Kurt, or Blaine's greeting, because he called down from upstairs. "Hey, Blaine! Are you hogging my son?"

Kurt laughed his familliar laugh and called back into his headset. "Yeah, dad! He's being greedy!"

Blaine laughed with his boyfriend. A sad smile grew on his face. "I miss you, so much."

Kurt returned the smile. "I miss you too. Everyday. It's weird waking up and knowing you won't be coming over today or bringing me on a date. Please, don't be sad. It will only make the time seem to go by slower."

Kurt's words were wise. Blaine knew it. He didn't want to be without Kurt. He was Blaine's better half. It didn't seem right to be happy without Kurt. "I'll try. Visit soon?" Blaine put his best puppy dog look on. He knew Kurt would only want to visit sooner if Blaine kept playing the look.

"Awh! Blainers the puppy has returned! Of course I will Blaine. I already fought with Finn about visiting. Apparently sometime in the next two weeks is too soon." Kurt laughed a little. "It's not too soon to me though, Blaine. Once I am back in Lima, I won't want to leave. I think that's what Finn was trying to say."

Blaine was holding himself together, for the sake of his friends, for himself, for Kurt. If it had only been him in the room he might have broke down. It was too much to see the person he loved and not be able to just hold him. Blaine sniffed and smiled at Kurt. "Do I have to go to New York already?"

"No, you're staying here, Kid. We already lost two of ya." Burt walked up to the chair where Blaine was now sitting in, talking to Kurt. "I miss you, Kid. You need to visit soon." Burt hit Blaine upside the head. "He misses you a lot. So do me and Carole though, so if anybody's going anywhere, you are coming here."

"Dad, don't break Blaine. I will visit as soon as I convince the other two to quit whining about going back already." Kurt laughed as Finn called from his own room. "_I heard that!_"

"Get on, Finn! They want to see you too!" Kurt yelled back. It was good to see they still had the same relationship as they did before they left. "You guys are getting along, right?" Burt asked with concern in his voice. "No need to call Finn back home?"

Kurt's laughter filled the dinning area. "Of course not, dad. I think I would miss his stubburn butt." Blaine and Burt laughed along with Kurt. It was good to have a semi-normal conversation with him, even if it was on a computer.

"Boys! I need help getting the food on the table! Blaine, can you move Kurt off of the table until dinner is set?" Carole called from the kitchen.

Blaine grabbed his laptop off of the table and carried it out to the living room with everyone else. "Hey guys!" Kurt called from the computer as Tina and Artie came into veiw. The two called back greetings and continued their conversation, including Kurt as if he was sitting there with them. The third laptop started ringing, announcing Finn's "Arival". Blaine made no move to go answer the request and just sat on the couch, listening to Kurt's voice.

Fifteen minutes into a conversation with Finn about video games, dinner was served and everyone went to the table. Blaine moved to his usual spot next to Kurt on Skype. Finn was next to Carole and Rachel, with Burt at the head of the table. The three guests just sat where ever their hearts desired and everything seemed normal, aside from three laptops joining them for dinner.

"Kuurrrt!" Finn called into his headset. "Where's our food?" He whined.

Kurt laughed and disapeered from the screen, reapearing on Finn's and Rachel's screens to drop off food. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend fondly when he returned to his own screen. "I love you." Blaine said proudly so everyone could hear. "I love you too." Kurt smiled and looked as if he could of kissed Blaine if they could make physical contact over webcamera.

"So, Finn. When are you guys coming to visit?" Rory asked with his irish accent as strong as ever.

Kurt glared at Finn, as if daring him to say Christmas. Blaine stifled and chuckle. Finn didn't answer and looked to Kurt for an answer. Kurt smirked. "Well, Rory. Finn over there wants to wait until Christmas. I want to go before then though. I was thinking about just going without them in the next two weeks to visit everyone. We are all going once before Christmas, then we are coming back again _for_ Christmas and New Years."

Blaine looked at Finn with pleading eyes. He was silently begging Finn to go with Kurt. If they all went, nobody would be disapointed. Finn broke when Kurt shot him the same pleading look, along with almost everyone else in the room. "Fine. We will be coming in the next two weeks. Don't expect a specific date though." Finn smirked. "And, I demand a party. Warblers, ex-Warblers, New Directions, ex-New Directions. They all have to be there for the party and for Christmas _and_ for New Years."

The pleas went to Burt and Carole, as they were the ones throwing the Christmas and New Years parties. "Whatever." Burt mumbled, not so thrilled about the idea of having a bunch of high school/ graduates in his home. Carole just nodded. Kurt squealed with delight and the New Directions cheered. They were all going to be together again for maybe the last time in less then two weeks.

xxx

Dinner went on forever. By the time everyone was finished seconds, the food was cold and everyone's jaw hurt from talking to the three. The only one who hadn't said much to anyone other then the laptops was Blaine. He had been so busy talking to Kurt that he had to be told by Carole to eat. Sure, it was slightly embarrissing, but he was talking to Kurt and he couldn't care less.

When everyone moved to the living room, they were all forgetting that the three in New York were not _actually_ there. Finn had already asked Blaine if he wanted to go up to his bedroom and play Call Of Duty. Burt, Carole and Blaine had left the sad feelings they had been experiencing before they met up with the departed members of their family.

Everyone was sitting around the living room having casual conversation when Blaine put his arm around his laptop. Everyone stared at him funny and then Blaine remembered for the first time since dinner that Kurt was not there physically. Kurt laughed when Carole asked what Blaine was doing with his arm around the computer.

"Oh, Hunny. You know I can't feel that right? I'm flattered anyway." Kurt got out through giggles. Blaine blushed, but he didn't remove his arm from around the thing that was keeping him and his boyfriend in contact. Sure, they had the phone, it just wasn't the same as seeing his face.

"Finn! Finn! Guess what I just did!" Rachel suddenly squeiled from the computer.

"What did you do?" Finn asked, wondering if he should be scared to his girlfriends' excitment.

Rachel waited for all eyes to turn to her until she spoke again. "I just booked our plane tickets!"

Blaine gave Rachel a thankful look and everyone else just looked excited. "When are you coming?" Artie asked. "Can't say" Rachel replied. "You won't even know when you will see us." Rachel smirked and Kurt did as well. _This is going to be fun_. Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>New York: Hudmel-Berry appartment. <strong>

**The night of the Hudmel Family Dinner**

"When are the tickets for, Rachel?" Kurt asked the short brunette as she dried whatever he handed to her.

Rachel smiled ear to ear. "Pack your bags, Hummel. We leave in two days."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dunnn! I will keep posting chapters as I am in LOVE with this story. I don't know what it is, but this is one of my favorite stories I have written in a long time. I am sorry it was shorter then the last one and I promise the next one will be longer. Reveiw if you have the time!**

**-thanks**

**P.S.**

**Next Chapter: Kurt and Finn's reaction, packing and planning for the trip. Airport bit.**


	3. Chapter 3: Home Awaits Blaine Awaits

**A/N: Hii again! Another chapter coming your way! this will be number 3. I hope you enjoy! (dream sequence is in bold)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything glee related**

* * *

><p>"Two days? What the <em>hell <em>were you thinking? Do you even _know_ how_ long_ it takes me to pack?" Kurt yelled at the short girl who now look terrified.

Finn walked into the kitchen, saving Rachel from further scolding. "Dude, just, go pack. Just think of it this way. You get to see Blaine in less then forty-eight hours!" Finn was clearly attempting to change Kurt's mind about leaving in less then 48 hours. That was not something that could be done easily. Yet somehow, he had been successful.

"Oh my god. I never thought of it that way! Do you know what this means, Finn? I need to go get a new outfit! Rachel, we are going shopping tomorrow!" Kurt's mood had changed dramaticly and both of his housemates noticed. It was odd when Kurt did that. Atleast he wasn't yelling at Rachel anymore.

"Okay! We need to pack tonight if we are going to go shopping tomorrow though." Rachel was thinking wisely when she suggested this. It was only rational that they pack before they relax.

"You're right. Come help me pick out what clothes I'm going to be wearing for the next week?" Kurt asked with a grin. Rachel nodded and the two linked arms and ran off to Kurt's room, leaving a stunned Finn behind. He would never understand his step-brother's love of clothes.

In the bedroom, Kurt was currently strutting around in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a vest. "That is so cute, Kurt! You _have_ to bring it!" Rachel sqeuiled from the bed. It had been a long time since Kurt asked Rachel for fashion advise. Kurt nodded. "I'm going to."

Kurt went back into his walk in closet and came out wearing the blue coat he had worn the time he had went to Dalton to spy. "I'm bringing this. It is important in mine and Blaine's relationship because it was the jacket I wore when I went to spy on the Warblers. I was wearing it when I met him. I'll never forget that time on _the _staircase." Kurt sighed dreamily at the memory of tapping on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Are we finished?" Rachel asked, snapping Kurt out of his dreamy state. Kurt nodded. "I suppose I could skip a few treatments to narrow it down to two suitcases." Rachel screwed up her face at this comment. Kurt_ never_ skipped his moisturizing rutine, Blaine or no Blaine. There was something about that boy that had changed her best friend for good.

Kurt walked over to the black suitcases on the floor and zipped them up after throwing his jacket in. "Alright, Berry. You need to get out unless you plan on watching me sleep or something." Kurt chuckled as he thought about how many times he had cought Blaine watching him sleep on the odd day that Blaine had woken up before him. "I need my beauty sleep."

Rachel nodded. "Of course. Wouldn't want to see Blaine and have bags under you're eyes." Rachel called over her shoulder as she left.

Kurt changed into a pair of Blaine's sweatpants that he had accidently taken with him and his "Likes Boys" tee. He was ready for bed and he wanted nothing more for the next few days to be over with so he could see his wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine kissed Kurt's lips. It had been a long day at work for Blaine and he wanted nothing more then to just be able to climb into his fiencèe's arms and let the outside world disapear. <strong>

**"Bad day?" Kurt asked with a concerned tone.**

**"Extremely." Blaine huffed and curled up in Kurt's lap on the couch. He loved the time he got to just cuddle with him. It was like a treat after a long day of work. **

**"Sorry to hear that." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's hair. Kurt kissed the top of the shorter boys' curly mop. This was just what they both needed after a long day of work and housework. **

**"How was your day?" Blaine whispered even though they were the only ones in the house. "Better then mine, I hope."**

**"It was busy. I had to clean up after Rachel's and Finn's dog all day. The thing wouldn't stop leaving messes." Kurt replied and he kissed Blaine's forehead. Both boys lived for things like this. Just sitting down after a long, hard day and cuddling their worries away.**

**Blaine played with on of Kurt's fingers and they just stayed silent for a while. Blaine played with Kurt's engagment ring. He kissed it and held his lovers' hand. "I love you so much. Don't ever forget that." He whispered into Kurt's chest.**

**"I love you so much. I won't forget it. After I die, I will come find you, where ever we may end up." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine with passion. They continued to just soak up as much of the other person as they could until Finn burst through the door. He always had the worst timing.**

**"Kurt, c'mon! It's time to get up!" He called. Kurt looked at him confused. "Wake up!"**

As Kurt drifted out of his sleepy state, he became aware that he was supposed to go shopping with Rachel that day. Not that he really wanted to after a dream like that. He became suddenly angered that Finn had woken him up from one of the best dreams he ever had.

"Finn!" he hissed. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Finn backed up from the bed and put his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, dude, calm down."

"Calm down? You just woke me up from the most amazing dream! I was engaged, Finn! And Blaine was here! Just, get out!" Kurt yelled at him. Kurt did not like to be woken up to begin with, but if he was woken up from a dream like that, everyone better prepare for flames to be thrown. "I'm going!" Finn was turning to leave the room. He had fear in his voice.

"Tell Rachel I will be ready in a few minutes!" He called after his step-brother. Kurt didn't get a responce.

He climbed out of the bed and made his way over to his closet. Kurt pulled out a dress shirt, a pair of skinnies and a vest. He noticed a peice of red and navy fabric on the floor and picked it up. It was his Dalton tie. The only thing anyone was aloud to keep when they left Dalton. That and any pins they earned there. Kurt tied the tie around his neck and fixed it so it looked like he didn't just throw it on.

The Dalton tie had so many memories, most of which, involoved Blaine. He wore it during compititions, Warbler rehersals, coffee with Blaine and so much more. It was like a little peice of history.

"Kurt! C'mon! The malls are opening!" Rachel called out to him. Kurt straightened his outfit and sighed. "Coming!" He called and he left his closet with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Rachel! We have to go in here before the mall closes!" Kurt insisted, tugging on his friend's sleve. "I need to get Blaine something! I'm positive they will have something in here!"<p>

"Fine, but if you blow all you're money on a guitare pick or something don't blame me!" She gave in and let Kurt pull her into the music shop. Rachel knew Kurt was going to find something for Blaine and he was going to buy it and give it to him in some romantic way.

Kurt lead his friend through the diffrent instruments. Rachel had stopped paying attention before they even entered the store, but she snaped her attention back when Kurt gasped.

"What is it Kurt?" She asked. When Kurt gasped over something other then Blaine or clothes, it usualy ment there was something worth your time. Kurt just pointed to a sign above their heads that read:

**Get anything in the store engraved for only five dollars today only!**

"We have to find something for him and get it engraved." Kurt shreiked as he ran up and down the isles, trying to find something that would be good for his perfect boyfriend.

"What about this?" Rachel asked, pointing to a red and navy striped guitar pick. She knew it was the colors of Dalton, so she knew Kurt would approve.

"Rachel, you're a genious!" He kissed her cheek and grabbed the pick. He all but ran to the check out and asked the man to engrave it.

"What would you like to out on it?" An old man working the counter asked.

"Could I write it?" Kurt asked with a nervus look on his face. "What ever, kid." The man handed Kurt a peice of paper and a pen. Kurt scribbled his message onto the paper.

_**Blaine, I hope this reminds you of our time at Dalton. Love you forever and always. -Kurt**_

Kurt handed the man the peice of paper and paid for the pick. The man working the counter told them the pick should only take about ten minutes, and to just wait around the store.

Rachel and Kurt looked through the books of music for a little while, until the man returned with Kurt's pick in a bag. Kurt thanked him and left the store with Rachel in tow.

They had now been shopping since the mall opened and it was about to close. Kurt had long ago purchased his outfit for his reuinion with Blaine, they had just been shopping ever since. "Hey, Rach?" Kurt asked. "You don't mind if we go home now, right? It has been a long day and I would like to eat and get ready for the flight tomorrow."

Rachel studied Kurt's face for a few seconds. The boy did look _really_ tired. It was almost as if he didn't sleep in the past few nights, everyone knew he did though because he was always so happy when he woke up the next morning after dreaming about Blaine. Rachel nodded and the two linked arms and headed out to the car. Kurt just wanted to go home and go to bed. He didn't even care about food at that moment. So, that's what he did.

When the two got home, Kurt pulled his new items into his room, packed them into the suitcase and droped onto the bed. He couldn't wait to see Blaine in the next few hours. It was going to be amazing. There was no other words for it. Just amazing.

* * *

><p>Kurt had fell asleep dreaming of Blaine again, so when he awoke he was in a fairly good mood. He just skipped through out the apartment, getting ready for the days events.<p>

Around ten, they all piled into a taxi with their bags in the back and drove to the airport. Nobody was in a major rush to get anywhere, as they were going to arrive at the airport two hours before hand. They had enough time to get everything done and board the plane without problem. That was until, the taxi got stuck in trafic.

Kurt nercously checked his watch. "Can't you take a back road?" He asked the cab driver who just shook his head. "Please? I will do anything to get to the airport faster!" Kurt begged. He needed to see Blaine like human's needed air.

The trafic started to move as if on his command. They got to the airport with enough time so that they didn't have to rush, but they had to be fast. "What time does the plane leave, Rachel?" He asked. Rachel checked the tickets. "In about half an hour. We need to get through secutiry now or we will miss it..." the girl trailed off.

Kurt pulled Finn and Rachel over to security and they got through suprisingly fast. They had only five minutes to spare once they were through with the security. "Thank god we made it." Kurt whispered to himself. He didn't think they were going to make it for a while, but apparently once things go bad for a bit, they are allowed to set themselves straight.

"_All passengers on flight 632 to Ohio please board the plane."_A woman on an intercom said.

Kurt pulled his friends to the counter and got set to board. Once on the plane, it only took about half an hour for everyone to get on and for someone to decide they could leave.

Kurt played Angry Birds and many other games until he got bored of doing the same five levels over again. He turned his music on and sunf quiety along to "Candles". A little girl peeked around the corner of her seat and smiled at Kurt.

"You sing pretty." She giggled. "Thank you!" Kurt smiled secretly loved children.

"Can you sing a song for me?" She asked with hope her eyes. Kurt shrugged and looked to her parents, asking for permission. Her father nodded and Kurt smiled.

"What would you like me to sing for you?" Kurt asked with light in his eyes. Maybe the plane ride wouldn't seem so long if he was occupied with somehting that he loved to do.

"The song you were singing before."

Kurt smiled widely. He nodded. "I would love to sing you that song." Kurt cleared his throat and sang to the little girl the song he and Blaine had sung with each other for Regionals when Kurt was at Dalton.

* * *

><p>Five and a half songs later, the plane landed and everyone got off. Kurt went to go change as soon as he got off the plane. He planned on heading to his parents' and dropping off their bags, then going and dropping Blaine's present in his locker at school with some other instructions.<p>

"Kurt, are we going to mom's and Burt's?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded. "Call Mr. Schue. You still have his number right?" Kurt asked. His step-brother nodded. "Great. I think he is on lunch now until about one. See if he can drop us off at the house and I will use Dad's truck to get to McKinley." Kurt explained to Finn what would happen and Finn called their old glee teacher to ask him for a ride.

"I would be happy to give you guys a ride! Welcome back to town, guys!" Mr. Schuester called and hung up.

The trio soon found themselves waiting on the curb for their old teacher to come pick them up. It wasn't a long wait, seeing the drive to the airport from McKinley was only about ten minutes.

The teacher pulled up at the side of the road and let the three graduates in the car. He smiled at them all. "We miss you guys. The New Directions only have five members this year." The man shook his head slowly. "It's not the same without you all in my choir room." He smiled and they started the fifteen minute drive to the house.

"How long are you in town for?" Mr. Schue asked after about five minutes of awkward silence.

"A week. Don't tell anyone at school, they don't know we are here." Kurt beamed as he thought of the kind of reuinion he was about to have with his boyfriend. Finn and Rachel were going to take the bags in and Kurt was going straight to the school with Mr. Schuester, seeing Kurt remembered he no longer had key's for his father's truck.

"Rachel, can you get the pick from the back?" Kurt asked as they pulled up in the Hudmel family driveway. "Sure." The short girl replied and handed Kurt the bag with the pick in it. "See you guys around!" Mr. Schuester called to them as he and Kurt pulled out of the driveway.

"What's in the bag, if you don't mind me asking?" The choir teacher asked with a smile.

"A present for Blaine. Do you mind if I crash glee practise? It's after lunch, right?" Kurt asked. He hoped the man would agree.

"Sure. I'm not even going to deny that this is part of your plan for a reunion with Blaine and the other four. What will you be singing?" Mr. Schuester asked. He knew that if Kurt planned this, he would be singing.

"It's a surprise for everyone." Kurt replied simply.

Kurt heard the begining of "Don't Stop Believing" play on the C.D. Mr. Schuester had in and he turned the volume up. The two sang at the top of their lungs. The song finished just as they pulled up in the parking lot.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Kurt smiled at the man. He knew that this teacher would always be in his heart. Kurt pulled the handle of the car door open and he slipped out, running off to find Blaine's locker without getting caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about promising the reunion of Klaine in this chapter but not getting to it. It's just, it's midnight and I'm tired and I think this chapter is fairly long anyways so the reuinion will defenitly be in the next chapter. I thank you all once again for reading and I would appreciate some reveiws if you have the time.<strong>


	4. I have waited long to be in your arms

**A/N: Heyy again! Chapter four! The reuinion! Oh my god! Once this chapter is done I don't know if I will be posting anymore chapters until atleaset Tuesday. Sorry! I am so please with the response this story is getting! So, maybe there will be an extra chapter before Tuesday... I don't know. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of Glee or any songs**

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in the back of english class with on boy on his mind. He wanted to know when Rachel had booked thoughs damn tickets for. Thoughs damn ticket that would put his grogeous boyfriend on a plane and bring him back to Blaine.<p>

Blaine sighed. The next couple of weeks were going to drag on forever. That was for sure seeing he didn't even know when Kurt was gonig to be in his arms. Blaine tried to pay attention while the teahcer went on and on about how to properly write a poem while explaining to the jocks that poems do not have to rhyme, but he just couldn't. He had already done this lesson last year at Dalton. It was shocking how far behind McKinley was.

Blaine finally had enough of the lesson and put his earplugs in and turned on Kurt's playlist. He dropped his head onto his desk not caring if it made noice and let his thoughts wander to Kurt. The wonderful, couragous, gorgeous boy who had saved Blaine from himself. If Kurt had never come along, Blaine wouldn't be in a public school, having a taste of what the world outside of Dalton was like. He would still be the poster boy for "The Perfect Son", giving the appearence that he was not gay.

After what seemed like _hours_ of thinking about his past, the bell rang. Despite having a seat in the back of the classroom, Blaine was amungst the first people to leave the classroom. He practically ran down the hall to his locker, as he just wanted to get to the lunch room and hang out with his fellow glee members. That usualy took his mind off of things.

When Blaine opened his locker he looked stairght to his schedule. Glee and french. _Great_. Blaine thought. _Another reminder of Kurt._ Just before closing his locker, Blaine onticed a little box on the bottem of his locker. He pulled the box out and opened it up. Inside was a Dalton striped guitar pick. On the inside of the box, there were a few words. He read them.

_**Baby, you're not alone. **_

_**'Cause you're here with me.**_

_**Nothin's ever gonna' take us down.**_

Blaine recognized the words as lyrics to oneof the songs he had wrote for Kurt. The whole glee club had heard the song because he had sang it to Kurt when everyone learned that Kurt had been excepted into NYADA. Blaine picked up the pick from it's slot in the box. He flipped it over after feeling sme bumps on the backside of it. The pick was engraved. He read the words over and over, trying to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or making this all up in his mind.

_**Blaine, I hope this reminds you of our time at Dalton. Love you forever and always. -Kurt**_

_Kurt._ Was all Blaine could think. _His Kurt, _was nearby and if the lyrics didn't tip it off, the engraving sure as hell did. Blaine shoved the box into his pocket with the pick safely inside and ran to the cafeteria to find hi glee friends. They needed to know Kurt was there. They deserved to know, just because some of them knew Kurt before he did.

Blaine got the cafeteria faster then he had expected and he quickly began heading in the directino of the glee table. "Tina! Artie! Brittany!" He called out to the only three members that had known Kurt before he had. Blaine continued to shove through the corwded room until he got to the table. "Guess what I found!" Blaine was all but jumping up and down with his excitment.

Tina almost laughed when she saw how excited the short boy was. "What did you fin, Blaine?" Artie asked, seeing that Tina was not in any state to reply. Artie was slowly losing it too as he looked across the table to a very confused looking Rory. Then again, they were all extremely confused about why Blaine was suddenly so bouncy.

Blaine pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to Artie. Artie opened the box and pulled out the pick. The glee club members who had seen Kurt while he was at Dalton knew that the colours on the pick were Dalton's colours. Artie flipped over the pick and read the engraving out loud to everyone.

"Blaine, I hope this reminds you of our time at Dalton. Love you forever and always. -Kurt."

Anyone who wasn't paying attention at the table head's snapped up when they heard his name. "Do you know what this means?" Blaine asked almost squeiling like a little girl. "He's here! _Kurt's here!_"

Everyone at the table smiled so wide that it looked like it hurt. All at once, Rory, Tina and Brittany all asked the same question. "Where is he?"

Blaine hadn't thought about this yet. Where would Kurt be hiding. How long had he been Ohio already? Why hadn't he called yet? Blaine's head filled with thoughs questions and about a million others. "I don't know..."

Artie passed the box back to Blaine and Blaine put it in his pocket. "When do you think he will make his appearence?" Tina asked. Blaine considered this for a minute. "Knowing Kurt, he could appear in the middle of our sixth period classes." Blaine laughed with everyone else at his comment.

After everyone got over the shock of Kurt, Finn, and Rachel being in town, lunch went by easily. Blaine felt better walking around the school knowing Kurt was there then he had any other day without Kurt. Blaine held his head high and walked down the hallways of McKinley on his way to glee practice. When Blaine entered the choir room, everyone else was already there. They had been waiting on him.

"Sorry I'm late." Blaine said with a smile. "It's fine, Blaine. We had to wait for you to start anyway." Mr. Schuester returned the smile and gestured for him to sit down.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited in 's office for him to introduce him to the glee club. They were <em>still<em> waiting on Blaine, and glee had started ten minutes before lunch ended. It was odd for Blaine to be running late. He was always on time when he attended Dalton.

The short boy wlkaed into the classroom. Kurt started to listen for his cue to enter. It would be when the song started to play. He and Mr. Schue had been working through lunch to make sure that everything was in place for the glee practice.

"So, we have a guest today." Kurt heard the teacher start. "They are going to be singing, take it away." Mr. Schuester scurried to a seat and the band began to play. Kurt took a deep breath, help the microphone to his muth so that everyone could hear him, but not see him, and he began to sing.

**I'm so glad, you made time to see me**

**How's life? Tell me how's your family?**

**I haven't seen them in a while.**

Although Kurt wasn't for Taylor Swift, he heard this song on the radio a few days before and it reminded him of what he had left behind in Ohio. He felt he could connect to the song. He sang it like he had written it for the New Directions

**You've been good, buiser then ever**

**We small talk,**

**Work and the weather**

**Your gaurd is up and I know why**

**Cause the last time you saw me**

**Is still burned in the back of your mind**

**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

When Kurt thought about the last line, it was more of a memory thing. He didn't and we wouldn't leave roses from any of the people in that room to die. He opened the door to see five familliar faces in shock. One in particular had love filled eyes. Kurt knew why. He was making his return into Blaine's life for one week. One week that would have to be enough for the moment. Kurt had tears in his eyes just thinking about how the next week would be so perfect, because he would spend this visit with Blaine, the next two would be for others. Right now though, all that mattered was saying Hello to his second family, and making them feel loved.

**So, this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you**

**Sayin' I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December all the time**

**Turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missing you**

**Wishin' that I realized what I had when you were mine**

The last to lines of the song he sang were so true. Freedom was not anything but missing Blaine, his family, the Warblers, the New Directions. Everyone in general was being sung this song. It saddened Kurt to remember the plane ride to New York. That day in general was just sad. He was back though. He was glad to be back. It felt better then to be in New York and missing them all so much.

**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right**

**I go back to December all the time**

Blaine decided it would be the perfect opportunity to sing with Kurt, and to tell him exactly how much he had missed him when he was in New York. Blaine stepped out of his chair during the instrumental part of the song and walked up to Kurt. He held the taller boy's hands and sang directly to him in the next verse. He and Kurt switched line's, Kurt taking every second line.

**These day's, I haven't been sleeping**

**Staying up playing back myself leaving**

**When your birthday passed and I didn't call**

Both boys continued the song for the next few lines. Everyone in the room could feel the connection the two boys in front of them had. The girls were in tears from just watching Kurt and Blaine be reunited. It was something beautiful to see someone be reunited with the person the love.

**And I think about sumer, all the beautiful times,**

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side**

**Relized that i loved you, in the fall**

Kurt took over and sang to everyone in the room again. He was no longer just with Blaine. Hewas with everyone again. It was amazing how he could snap back into reality even when he was in the middle of singing with a loved one. It was even more amazing the Blaine knew when to let Kurt take it on his own and vise versa.

**Then the cold came,**

**the dark days when fear crept into my mind**

**You gave me all your love **

**And all I gave you was goodbye**

All the New Directions joined in on the chorus, even Mr. Schuester couldn`t resist it. They were all one family again. Sure they were missing a few members at the moment, but that didn`t matter. The members who were not present were there in everyone`s hearts. The moment was perfect. Everyone could feel the love in the room as they all sang together. Kurt and Blaine both knew that all of the New Directions would all sing together again one day. Sure it wasn`t today, but they would all sing together, be in the same room together one day.

**So, this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you**

**Sayin' I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December all the time**

**Turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missing you**

**Wishin' that I realized what I had when you were mine**

**I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time**

Kurt had changed the lyrics from "Miss" to "missed" as it seemed more appropreit for the setting. It was only for Blaine. He held the shorter boy close and sanng to him. It was just them again. They felt as if they were now alone in the room.

**I missed your tan skin,**

**Your sweet smile**

**So go to me,**

**So right**

**And how you held me in your arms that September night**

**The first time you ever saw me cry**

**Maybe this is wishful thinkin'**

**Probably mindless dreamin'**

**If we loved again, **

**I swear I'd love you right**

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**

**So, if the chain is on your door I understand**

**But, this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you**

**Sayin' I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December**

**Turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missing you**

**Wishin' that I realized what I had when you were mine**

**I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right**

**I go back to December turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time**

**All the time**

As the song ended, everyone got up out of there seats and met Kurt with a hug. The song seemed as if it were an appoligy and they all accepted it. The girls ended up crying into Kurt's shoulders while the boys chatted, waiting for Kurt to be free.

"You knew about this!" Blaine accused Mr. Schuester. The man shrugged. "He told me not to tell anyone, specifically you." He pointed to Blaine. Blaine laughed happily. He was glad he didn't go and ask Mr. Schuester if he knew where Kurt was, as he might of accidently ran into Kurt and ruined the surprise.

Blaine smiled at the glee teacher. "Thank you, then. It would have ruined possibly the best entrance done by Kurt Hummel, ever." All of the boys laughed. It was good to talk about Kurt, knowing he was only a few steps away.

"Glad you liked it, Mr. Anderson." Kurt's voice came from behind Blaine. Blaine turned around to see his boyfriend. Everyone went to there seats, leaving Kurt and Blaine to have some privacy.

"Um, we should go practice for Sectionals, guys. Let's go to the audditorium. Blaine, you're free to join us later." Mr. Schuester knew the two boys would want time to themselves, seeing Kurt had just returned after two months.

The crowd left the room and Blaine threw himself into Kurt's arms. "You don't know how long I have waited for this." Blaine mumbled into the taller boy's chest. It was good to just hold Kurt against him. To know that he wasn't leaving any time soon. Kurt leaned down and burried his head in Blaine's gel helmet. He kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I think I do." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's skull.

The two just stood there in each other's arms, not bothering to move just because they didn't have anywhere to go. The two wanted to stay like this for the rest of the day. It had to end adventually though. Kurt pulled away from the hug and Blaine pouted. "Let's go get you signed out. You know I can do that since I don't attend school?" Kurt asked. Blaine got a smile that streatched from ear to ear. "Okay." Blaine sighed and he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Blaine knew that the erst of the day was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were now cuddled up on the Hudmel family's couch. Blaine had left school early, Kurt signed him out, claiming that there was an appointment Blaine had to attend involving college and Principal Figgins let them go with a smile and a welcome back to Kurt.<p>

"When did you guys get here?" Blaine asked Finn, Rachel and Kurt. "Um, about eleven thirty." Kurt replied. "I was at the school from 11:50 to when I brought you back here. It was worth it to see you guys though." Kurt added with a smile.

"Wait," Finn inturupted the exchange. "You saw the whole glee club and didn't invite us?" Kurt's step-brother was now pouting. Kurt laughed at him. "Where did you get that idea from, brother dearist?"

The room filled with laughterat what Kurt had just called his step-brother. Finn scoweld. "Never call me that again."

"Why not, Finnegin?" The laughter got louder as Kurt used another nickname. "Is it not what you would like to be called, Finnieken?" The laughter continued to get louder and laouder as Kurt spewed nickname after nickname. Kurt even had to hold Blaine up to keep him from falling off of the couch. Everyone but Finn had tears in there eyes from laughing so hard.

After everyone composted themselves, Carole entered the room. "What would you guys like for dinner?" She asked smiling. She was going to serve her family whatever their hearts desired because they were all there in the same room again. It was odd having the room filled with people again. It was a good odd though. "Carole, you don't have to make anything. I could co-" "Nonsence, Kurt. You boys are home again. I will cook tonight. I miss cooking for you all anyways." She inturupted Kurt. Although she did love Kurt's cooking, she wanted to do somethig for them since they were the guests, if you could call them that.

Kurt opened his mouth to argue again, but closed his mouth deciding to just let it be. Carole smiled. "Any dinner requests then?" She asked sweetly. Blaine remember the lasagne he had had one of the times he had been over to the Hudmel's for dinner. "Maybe some of your lasagne would be nice, if you have the things to make it?" Blaine asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping by asking. Carole nodded and headed into the kitchen to prepare the food.

Kurt watched where Carole had disapeer. Blaine knew he wanted to go help. After all, it was _his_ recipe. Blaine nudged Kurt out of his thoughts. "Hey, go ahead." Kurt smiled at Blaine, his eyes filled with love. "Are you sure?" Kurt asked, although Blaine knew he was only asking to be polite. "Positive, me and Finnie the pooh will go play some video games." Everyone laughed at Blaine's use of one of the nicknames Kurt had used earilier. Kurt nodded. "Thank you!" He sheriked and kissed Blaine's cheek on his way out to the kitchen.

"Call me that again, and we will never play any more video games, ever." Finn threatened. "Ooh! I'm scared now!" Blaine laughed and headed up the stairs to Finn's room. Everything felt perfect, it was just like things had been when everyone was still in high school. If only he could return to thoughs days. Blaine shrugged off that feeling and continued up to Finn's room to play the games they used to play when everyone was home for good. _Yep,_ Blaine thought to himself. _Life's good right now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What did you think? This was personally my favorite chapter so far. I thank you for reading and would like to let you all know that I spent the day writing this for you guys! The song used was Taylor Swift's "Back To December" for thoughs of you who didn't know. Go check it out if you've never heard it. Next chapter may or may not be shorter/longer. It all depends on how I feel the day I write it. Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Home

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that Finchel is not engaged, Samcedes IS on, Rory is dating Sugar and Quinn survived the car crash, but she is in a wheel chair. On that note, i want you guys to enjoy! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"DUDE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Finn yelled into his headset. Blaine and Finn were playing Call of Duty with Puck and Sam. So far, the team of four were losing miserably against a four guys from somewhere in Canada. "Troutymouth! Get out of the way!" Blaine yelled at Sam who was currently standing right in his way.<p>

"Where's Hummel73 when you need him?" Puck muttered. Blaine laughed. It was true, Kurt was really good at this game. He and Blaine had taken down Sam, Puck and Finn on their own one day. Kurt ended up reviving Blaine about a thousand times though. "Cooking us food." Blaine replied. "Go get him, Klaine!" Puck yelled at him. "Fine." Blaine mumbled into the microphone before dropping it on th bed and running downstairs.

Kurt had his back turned on Blaine, so he took it as the perfect oportunity to scare his boyfriend. Blaine crept up behind Kurt and made sure he was not holding a knife, affraid that if he was one of them may get hurt. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist so fast that Blaine himself didn't register his arms were around Kurt's waist until he heard Kurt sigh. "I heard you coming, Blaine."

"Darn. You want to come play?" Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder. Blaine aws hoping that Kurt would come play with him and the guys. It was fun when they all just hung out. Plus, Kurt was like, the god of COD. "Hmm" Kurt hummed. "Maybe..."

"Please?" Blaine whispered huskily into Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered and turned around in Blaine's arms. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. They stood there just kissing until Finn called from upstairs. "DUDES! C'MON! IT'S ONLY ME AND SAM!" Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips and pulled him to Finn's room.

"Finally! Kurt, you're playing." Finn threw a headset and controler at Kurt. "Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned the headset on. He signed into the game and was instantly greeted with cries for help from Puck and Sam. "Hummel! We need you! Klaine, come revive me. Hummel, keep them off of you, Klaine and Frankenteen." Puck shouted orders down the microphone. Kurt laughed and whispered to Blaine. "I didn't think I was that good."

The headset went dead silent. Finn was staring at Kurt with his mouth wide open. Everyone was shot back to reality when a grenade landed near them. "Run!" Someone yelled and everyone scattered. It was funny how a bomb dropping in a video game could make everyone scatter.

"HUMMEL! SHOOT AT THEM!" Puck yelled. Kurt was still trying to get out of the blast zone, but he ran and got one of the Canadians down. Before the others had time to react, Kurt threw a grenade over to where they were standing and continued to run after Blaine who had stupidly stopped to wait for him. "Klaine run. Don't bother waiting for me!" Kurt ran past Blaine and got behind a barricade. Blaine came only seconds before the grenade exploded. There was still one of the Canadians left.

"Ugh" Kurt groaned. How could they still be alive? "Klaine, go distract the remaining guy, you too Frankenteen. Me, Troutymouth and Hummel will take care of this guy." Puck had taken charge again. Finn and Blaine obeyed and started shooting at the remaining person, making sure to miss everytime. "Hummel, throw a couple grenades down there, don't hit Klaine or Frankenteen though. Troutymouth, I need you to go with me. We are going to get on the staircase above him and take him down from there if Hummel can't manage to get him from there."

Everyone did their parts, although Puck and Sam were not needed for the kill. Just as the boys won, Carole called from downstairs "Boys! Food's ready!" Blaine and Kurt hadn't even got up yet when Finn was halfway down the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes. It felt like they were in high school again. Kurt shook the thought away because he lived in New York now. He did _not_ want to start thinking like that. It would only make it harder to leave again.

Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it, pulling himself off of the bed and then allowing himself to be dragged down the stairs by his starving boyfirend. At the table, everyone was sitting in their usual seats. Burt at the head of the table with three empty seats to his right, and Carole, Finn,and Rachel to his left. Kurt and Blaine moved into their usual seats on the right side of Burt, fingers still linked. It felt like forever since they had been able to jurt hold hands.

Burt noticed the two boys looking so happy just to hold hands again and smiled. He knew how happy they made each other. It was sometimes sickening to look at how cute they were. He knew the two would be together for a long time, and this was not just a high school romance.

"So, do you mind if I steal Kurt from you two for a few hours tomorrow?" Blaine asked Burt and Carole. Blaine was planning something, something that would make sure Kurt was his. Forever. He looked at Kurt's parents with pleading eyes.

"I suppose." Burt murmered. "I'm fine with it. As long as you, Kurt, Finn and Rachel will be staying here in your old rooms?" Carole smiled. That was the least they could do if he was going to be stealing one of their son's from them for a few hours. Blaine nodded without checking for anyone else's responces. Carole's eyes brightened at the thought of having her son's in the house again. It was going to be just like when Kurt and Finn were in high school.

Blaine started to eat his food after thanking Kurt's father. Light conversation filled the air, until Finn started talking about a subject everyone knew was going to come up adventually. "Me and Rachel are considering getting engaged."

Carole almost chocked on her food, Burt's mouth hung open, Blaine's eyes shot up from his plate and Kurt dropped his fork. The whole room went silent. "Isn't this a little young, Finn?" Burt asked, still in shock.

Finn nodded. "I only said _thinking_, Burt. It's not like we are going to get engaged tomorrow!"

"I just want to make sure you are both comfortable with the idea." Burt was arguing his side

"Burt, I think we are ready."

"Finn, you two are only kids! It's rediculas in my opinion."

"But we love each other!"

"But that doesn't mean you cannot wait a few years! Atleast until you graduate college."

The room went silent. The four kids knew that this message was for all of them. Burt didn't want any marraiges until they were _positive_ they could handle commitment. Blaine thought it was reasonable. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in reasurence that they would indeed, get marraied someday. Kurt was not about to let this get in his way of happiness.

The rest of the dinner was silent, nobody was sure on how to start a conversation. It was hard when someone told you that you shouldn't marry the person you love until you finish college. What if they all wanted to go to several colleges? Then how long would they all have to wait? A good five years at the least. Nobody made conversation for the rest of the night, unless it was to ask someone a question, or to tell someone that they were going somewhere.

The whole night was just completely awkward.

Blaine put himself to work, finding a nice place to take Kurt for dinner tomorrow night, and found a place called _The White Rose_. Blaine checked out all the prices before hand, knowing he would need to dig out his bank card anyway. Blaine called and made arangements for the perfect evening out with his wonderful boyfriend. He was getting flowers and limos, the whole lot of romance. Then it occured to Blaine. He needed to sing.

Blaine scrounged the internet for a song to sing the one true love of his life until he found the _perfect_ song to sing to Kurt. He quickly learned the lyrics. He would have to learn how to play the song on guitar tomorrow afternoon, when he went to get ready for the date. Sure, Blaine was going to skip school to get ready, but he didn't care because he only had six days to do this. He planned tomorrow to be perfect.

* * *

><p>Around ten, Blaine and Kurt decided it was time for bed. They got changed into pajama pants and tee-shirts, and climbed into bed. They just laid there for a few minutes until Blaine saw the look of deep thought cross his lover's face.<p>

Blaine rached up and stroked his cheek. "What are you thinking about, love?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "What are we doing tomorrow, Blaine?"

Blaine should have known Kurt would be so curious as to ask that question. "It's a surprise. Be ready in something nice at around four. Not that you don't always look amazing, it's just. We need to be dressed up for the occasion."

If Kurt wasn't curious before, he was then. "Blaainnee! You know how I _hate_ surprises!" Kurt whined. Blaine just smirked a little. "Stop, I promise you. We will have fun. Now, go to sleep love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry! this one is kind of short! The next one will be longer! What do you think Blaine is planning? Let me know! I love to hear your feedback also, so reveiw please!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Want You, Forever

**A/N: Hi! Just to let you know, there is a time jump from when they went to sleep in the last chapter to when Blaine is getting ready for the date! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the song or anything involved in glee**

* * *

><p><em>Focus, Blaine! You can learn this! It is so easy! <em>Blaine was in his room, wearing a tux, trying to play the song he had chosen for Kurt. This was going to be the most romantic thing he has ever done and he wanted it to be extremely special since what he was planning was so important!

Finally, Blaine got the song played a few times before heard the Limo pull up out front. He grabbed his bank card and his guitar. _You can do this. _He thought to himself as he stepped out of his room.

When Blaine finally got into the limo, they were running a few moments late. It didn't matterthough, because the resturant allowed you to be up to an hour late before they would give your seat away. Blaine got the driver to go get Kurt and when the taller boy stepped into the limo, Blaine's jaw hit the floor.

Kurt was dressed in a spots jacket, dress pants and _the Warbler tie_. He managed to make this look look so fantastic. It was like he was born to wear this. "Hunny, close your mouth. You might hurt your jaw." Kurt joked, closing Blaine's mouth for him. It was funny how Kurt could get Blaine to react like this just by wearing something different. "So, where to?" Kurt asked.

Blaine knew Kurt would try something like that. "Oh no. You are not knowing until we get there, so we have about an hour." Blaine smirked and Kurt pouted. "Please?" Kurt begged, still pouting. "Sorry, love. It would not be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

Kurt knew he had lost and closed the door behind him now. Kurt only just realized about twenty minutes into the ride that they were riding in a limo. "Blaine, you didn't have to rent a limo. It's just me."

"No. I wanted to, _because_ it's you. You are the love of my life and I plan on spoiling you on your week back in town. That's why I am doing all of this. For the simple fact that it is _you_ I'm doing this for. It's because I love you. So much."

Kurt was speechless. His beautiful Blaine had just poured his heart out over him. Kurt could feel the hot tears flow from his eyes. He pulled Blaine over to him and kissed him like they were never going to be able to kiss each other again. Blaine was slightly shocked at this but kissed back until he heard the driver announce they were at their detination. Blaine smiled and paid him.

Blaine got out first and walked around to Kurt's side of the limo, opening the door for him and helping him out. Kurt blushed slightly when people stared at them. Blaine held Kurt's hand and lead him to the reservations counter.

"Name?" The woman at the counter asked, douning bored.

"Anderson." Blaine smiled at her and Kurt squeezed his hand for some unknown reason. Blaine squeezed back. "Right this way, boys." She smiled at them and lead them to a table near the back, but still a nice table. She set the menu's down on the table and left. Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out for him and Kurt blushed slightly as he slid into place.

Blaine slid into his own chair after pushing Kurt in and held Kurt's hand. "You, sir, are too good to me." Kurt smiled.

"Not possible." Blaine argued.

"Totally possible."

Bline stopped arguing and just let Kurt have his way. Bickering was not a good way to start this date.

After a few moments of idle chit chat, the waitresscame back andtook the two boys' orders. Kurt and Blaine both ordered steaks. The dinner portion of the date went by fairly quickly. Both boys laughing and chatting. The bill came around and Blaine paid, Kurt tried to argue but didn't come on as strong as he usualy would. When they got out to the limo, Blaine made Kurt put on a blindfold, so that he would not know where they were going.

"Blaine! Do I have to?" Kurt whined. He honestly hated surprises, but he did not mind it as much when it was Blaine that was surprising him.

"Absolutely, unless you want to ruin the surprise." Blaine handed him a scarf and Kurt tied it around his head, careful not to ruin his hair.

"Thank you." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and told the driver of the taxi the directions. Kurt had not been paying attention to where they were going. It was only a ten minute drive to where ever Blaine was taking them though.

About five minutes into the ride, Blaine's pocket vibrated and he pulled out his phone to see a text from Finn.

_We're ready. -F_

Blaine exted a quick reply and shoved his phone into his pocket again.

_Okay, make sure all of the Warblers are ready as well. We will be there in 2 mins -B_

Blaine smirked to himself. This was going to be a little too perfect, if there was such a thing.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, can I take the blindfold off now?" Kurt and Blaine were walking down the parking lot at Dalton. Blaine felt around his pockets nervously. He had told Finn to come out and retreive his guitar for him, as he would be busy making sure Kurt was not hinted in on anything. "Sorry, babe. Almost there!" Blaine was clearly excited.<p>

Blaine and Kurt got to the front steps of the music building. "Okay, wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight." Kurt obeyed, getting slightly nervus. Blaine lifted Kurt into his arms bridal style. Kurt squeeked and Blaine just chuckled as he made his way up the stairs. When they entered the room, Finn had is guitar waiting on a stand and a chair facing the stairway Kurt and Blaine had met on.

"Okay, I'm going to put you on a chair. I'll only be a few steps away. Don't take off your blindfold until I tell you." Blain moved towards the chair and placed Kurt gently on it. He moved to get his guitar and sat on the stairway.

"Okay, take it off." Blaine all but whispered.

Kurt still heard his love somehow, and removed the blindfold. He gasped at the sight of his Blaine sitting on the stiarcase they met on. Kurt had tears in his eyes already, but then he noticed the guitar and stopped himself from running up to Blaine.

Blaine strummed the first few chords of the song he had chosen and took a deep breath. _No backing out._ He told himself and he started to sing.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me**_

_**Feel like I've had long enough with you  
>Forget the world now we won't let them see<br>But there's one thing left to do **_

_**Now that the weight has lifted Love has shifted my way**_

Blaine took a deep breath before singing the next two words. He was doing this for the future, he was doing this for Kurt. All his friends were there to make it even more special, even though Kurt didn't know it yet.

_**Marry me Today and every day Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say  
>Hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm <strong>_

All of the New Directions came out of a classroom to the right of Blaine, and the Warblers came out on his left. All of these people who he so dearly loved were all there. It was like, someone had given him a second chance to be with them and get it right. He wanted to so badly just run up to everyone at that very moment, but he wanted to let Blaine, the New Directions, and the Warblers finish their song. Kurt began to let his tears flow, letting the warm, salty liquid flow down his face. This was way to nice. Kurt paid more attention to the song lyrics when Blaine sang on his own for the next verse.

_**Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<strong>_

Everyone took on the next couple of lines, allowing themselves to sing louder so that Blaine was amungst the harmony.

_**Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies <strong>_

Blaine sang alone again. Kurt realized what this song could possibly be for and tried to think it was just Blaine singing to him and nothing more. He just could not get the idea of Blaine proposing out of his head though. He had the widest grin on his face. What if this was what Blaine was doing? _Get that out of your head, Kurt! Don't get your hopes up!_ Kurt mentally scolded himself. All of the Warblers and New Directions faded into the background and Blaine took the last verse.

_**And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>**_

Blaine stopped strumming, and set his guitar down. He walked over to Kurt and sang the last few lines down on one knee in front of the boy he loved so much.

_**Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm**_

Blaine fumbled with a pocket and pulled out a small blue box from Tiffany's. Kurt gasped slightly. Blaine looked so nervus. He smiled up at Kurt with bright eyes. He took Kurt's hand and placed the open box into it. Inside was a small golden band with a diamond sitting in the middle. Navy blue saphires and ruby's made a pattern around the whole ring. _Dalton_. Kurt thought to himself.

"Kurt Hummel. I love you. I think I'm - _we're_ ready for this. So, will you do me the extroidinary honor of one day becoming my husband?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff hanger! The song was called "Marry Me" by Train. It is really nice and I thought it would be a nice little touch to this chapter. Thoughts on what Kurt might say?** **Thoughts in general? Thank you for reading and please, reveiw! Also, I am sorry it is so short! I promise the next few will be longer! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Drama of Life

**A/N: Hello! So, the moment of truth! What will Kurt say? This one is a little short but after this, I promise you, Chapters 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 are going to be farily long due to some of the events. I just feel like this chapter is more of a chapter that you would use to answer a few questions. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel. I love you. I think I'm - <em>we're<em> ready for this. So, will you do me the extroidinary honor of one day becoming my husband?" Blaine asked with love filled eyes. Kurt's mouth fell open. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for an answer. In his heart, he knew that Blaine was the only one for him. He just found it a little, _odd_ that Blaine was proposing even though he was still in high school. It was a good kind of odd though.

Kurt looked back to his lover and smiled. "Yes." He whispered faintly. Kurt started nodding and it reminded him of the way (the new) Mrs. Schuester had answered Mr. Schuester. It was nice though. "Yes." Kurt said clearer.

Suddenly, there was an euruption of cheers from behind Blaine. Blaine nearly burst into tears as he slid the ring onto his finencè's finger. Kurt pulled the shorter boy up off of the floor and kissed him passionetly. It was so romantic that there were even a few boys in the room now in tears. The girls had long ago started crying. The two groups just stood there, not speeking, watching the display of love that was in front of them. It was amazing to witness such a couple. Young and in love. Now they could stay like that forever.

The two pulled apart and hugged each other close, enjoying the closeness. Blaine could honestly say that he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life in Kurt's strong arms.

Wes checked his watch, and although he hated to make the couple part, he had to unless they all wanted to be locked in Dalton over night. It would not look to well if there were New Directions members there. He cleared his throat. The two pulled their arms off of each other and intertwined their fingers. A small "Awhh!" Excaped one of the Warblers mouths. Kurt chuckled at the noise.

"As cute as you two are, we need to go, like, now or we will all be locked in Dalton for the night. And for the New Directions members, thoughs couches aren't as comfortable as they look." All the Warblers nodded in agreement.

Finn got a look of concern on his face and pulled almost half of the New Directions in the wrong direction. Kurt and Blaine stifled laughs. None of the Warblers bothered to tell them they were going the wrong way, as they would all figuar it out adventually.

"I give them thirty seconds." Kurt laughed. Blaine grinned at his laughing fiance and kissed his cheek. "We're engaged..." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled back once he gained control. "Yeah," He whsipered back breathily.

"Feel different?" Blaine asked

Kurt nodded. "Just slightly. I just feel like we _truely_ belong to each other now. I will always have a reminder when I look down at my fingers that I have the best man in the world waiting for me."

Blaine nodded in agreement. It seemed so..._perfect_ to say aloud that he was engaged to the man he loved. It was an overwelming feeling. It was just like the first time he kissed Kurt. It showed the love they had for each other. Knowing now that he would forever be with the gorgeous man he fell in love with on a staircase at a private school.

"Party! Party! Party!" Puck whooped from the corridor. Everyone cheered. They all started heading down a hall to Jeff and Nick's dorm. "I guess we are celebrating then." Blaine laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him with the crowd. "I guess so." Kurt moved himself into Blaine's side further, baisically making the shorter boy carry him. "Lead the way, my Prince." Kurt joked.

* * *

><p>All the New Direction's and the Warblers sat around the small dorm room and laughed and talked with each other. Wes got bored of chatting and smacked Nick's gavel on the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Kurt and Blaine had to burry their mouths in each other's shoulders so that they could stifle their giggles. The room filled with small gaspsfrom the Warblers, all shocked that he had a gavel again.<p>

"First of all, Nick, you better be treating Mr. Bangy with respect. Second order of buisness," Wes felt the power he had and missed his days on the Warblers' council. "I declaire this the official manifesto of 'Klaine'." Wes smirked at the couple who were still giggling into each other's shoulders.

"Any takers for first?" Wes asked, noticing that the two had finally stopped giggling long enough to realise they were now going to be targeted and tortured for the next hour or so.

Finn raised his hand. "Me! I would just like to inform all of you how much Kurt enjoyed talking about Blaine for _months_ until they _finally_ got together." Finn smirked and moved to stand in the front of the crowd.

"Kurt, I know you will probably murder me for saying these things later on, but, it'll be worth it." Finn began. "Kurt would talk about Blaine for atleast five hours a day. I'm not sure he even stopped thinking about him in between the five hours. He would always be denying that he didn't like Blaine, but everyone could tell he was whipped. One day, I finally got tired of hearing Kurt's phone beep _every five seconds_, and got up to check his phone. In Kurt's inbox was about a thousand texts from Blaine that said..." Finn gestured to the group of friends. They all yelled "Courage!" except for Blaine, who just blushed.

"If you don't mind me inturupting, Finn. I would like to tell the "courage" story from my point of veiw, as a Warbler." David smirked at the happy couple. Finn slid his way over to sit with Rachel.

"So, the Warblers all know ho often this boy," He gestered to Blaine. "Texted 'Courage' to our dear Kurt. This guy would text it during practice, in the halls, I heard that trent even caught him texting it around midnight once." Everyone laughed. "Rediculas. This guy would always be with his phone out. I even saw him him sneek text while we were in the middle of rehersal once. " David paused for effect. "So, Kurt. Since you are engaged to Mr. Courage over there, you will have to deal with this for the rest of your life."

All of the New Directions and Warblers pulled out their cell phones and texted Kurt the word "Courage". Seconds later Kurt's phone started to vibrate violently. Kurt rolled his eyes and checked the messages. He saw the word there about thirty to forty times in his inbox. Everyone laughed, even Blaine.

"Oh and," everyone texted Blaine the same word he had texted Kurt last year. Blaine just turned his phone off, earning a dispointed groan from more then half of the group.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel returned to the Hudmel's a half an hour later. They were all loosened up. Blaine just had to prepare himself for announcing to Burt that he and Kurt were married, and then to his own parents once he returned home for the night, as he had school in the morning.<p>

"Dad?" Kurt called into the house. "Carole?"

The two came down the stairs moments later and smiled sweetly at Kurt.

"Yes?" Burt asked.

"Blaine and I would like to tell you both something." Kurt gestured towards the couches. "Have a seat."

Burt and Carole moved to the couch and sat. Kurt and Blaine sat together in the love seat. Kurt looked to Blaine and Blaine nodded.

"Um, I'm not sure how to put this other then going straight to it."

Burt nodded and held Carole's hand for support. He knew this was eaither going to be really good or the exacte oposite.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and smiled brightly at his soon-to-be in-laws.

"Burt, I love your son, so tonight when I brought Kurt out for dinner, I brought him to Dalton. To the staircase we met on. I sang to him and-"

"and he proposed." Kurt smiled loveingly at Blaine. Burt looked shocked and Carole squeeked with excitement.

"What did you say?" Burt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dad, be real here for a second. I said yes. I know we will not get marraied until Blaine graduates, and moves to New York, but I know we are ready other then thoughs minor set backs." Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his cheek.

Burt nodded and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Blaine." Hestood and hugged the two sitting on the chair. If he was going to loose his little boy, he wanted to atleastloose him to someone he actually liked and trusted. Blaine felt like a third son already. This would just make it more official.

"Kurt, you say you two are ready. I believe you're right. Thank you for telling me tonight, son." Burt smiled and shoved his son's shoulder gently. "Now, go tell his parents and you're both welcome to stay here tonight."

Blaine and Kurt nodded and left the house to go tell Blaine's parents.

When the two boys got into the car Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer "I can't believe he just did that!" He squeeked with excitment.

"I know. I can't eaither." Blaine smiled. "Let's go tell my father."

* * *

><p>"What I'm trying to say dad is me and Kurt are engaged." Blaine prayed his father would be as accepting as Kurt's.<p>

The man seemed to think for a few seconds before saying "Get out."

"Wh-what?" Blaine stuttered.

"You heard me, get out and don't return. If you would ilke to waste your life with this boy, leave and don't come back." Blaine's father said flatly. Blaine's bottem lip quivered.

"Fine. But I will never be as cruel to kick my son or daughter out of the house because they are engaged... you are just a bully, father. I will no longer waste my life with you. Let's go, love." Blaine said and he pulled Kurt by the hand out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... sorry. That was really short. If any of you have any song ideas or anything you might want incorperated into the story please don't feel affraid to PM me. I hope you enjoyed and let's see where Blaine's story line goes from here ;) Well you guys get to see I know lol. So reveiw, tell me what you thought of it! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Seperation

**OMG! HI! So when I wrote this chapter I couldn't help but think that some of the things that Burt and Carole said sounded like things from the first Twilight movie. I did not at all attempt that, but that's all I could think at the time was "Whoaaa... weird..." **

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he just kicked you out!" Kurt whispered, still in shock. "I'm not leaving until this is all sorted though."<p>

Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine all sat in the Hudmel's living room. They were discussing what they could do about Blaine. "Where am I going to stay? He could have called social worker. I don't want to leave. What are we gonig to do?" Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tightly as if clinging to a lifeline. At this point, he might as well be Blaine's lifeline.

"We'll finguar something out. They will_ not_ take you, Blaine." Carole soothed. Burt nodded. "You're family now. They won't touch you."

Finn smiled at the fact that he would soon have another two brothers. Cooper and Blaine. Then, he snapped back to reality. "We need to figuare something out so that we have a plan incase a social worker does show up on our front porch, as that is more then likely where Blaine's father would send one.

Everyone nodded in agreement. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Blaine, stay there. Don't make a sound. I'll go answer the door." Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and the boy pouted slightly, but nodded.

Everyone held their breath as they heard Kurt answer the door. Blaine heard his name mentioned. Kurt denied him being there and the woman asked if she could come in, which Kurt agreed to, knowing better then to argue with someone from the goverment.

Moments later, a tall blonde woman with short hair appeared at the top of the stairs. She smiled at Blaine. "So you must be Blaine Anderson," She said and held up his picture. Blaine nodded sadly. "We got a call from your father, saying you had run away and refused to come back. I was told to come here and bring you somewhere where you can live. I'm sure the home owners would prefer to have you safe in a foster home anyway."

"He's not going." Kurt argued. "I won't have it."

The woman turned to face Kurt. "I'm sorry, and you are...?" She asked with a small amount of bitterness in her voice. Kurt flashed his engagment ring. "Kurt Hummel, his fiance. Now, I don't mean to cause any trouble, but I think you should have atleast asked Blaine his opinion before insisting he be dragged off to some foster home away from all of his friends." Kurt smiled bitterly at the woman.

Blaine smiled at Kurt with a thankful look in his eyes. Kurt nodded as if to say "You're welcome.". The woman looked bewildered. It told everyone that she had never met someone like Kurt Hummel before. If they all knew something about Kurt, it was that he did _not_ like when people messed with him and Blaine. Burt smirked at his son's boldness and relaxed into the couch, fully prepared to watch the show that was about to go down.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. Would you rather stay here, or would you like to go to a foster home and meet lots of new kids. Maybe find a _girlfriend_?" The woman spat the last word like it was some kind of abomination that he had a boyfriend. Kurt snapped when he heard this. Everyone in the room seemed to gasp a little "Oooh" noise that almost made Blaine laugh, but he did not dare laugh while Kurt was in a rage.

"Do you have a _problem_ with Blaine and I?" He spat back. "Because if you do, we show all homophobics to the door. Unless you would like me to _escort_e you there." Everyone's eyes widened. Burt had forgotten how _amusing_ it was to watch Kurt blow up on someone. Sure, it may be sick and twisted tohumor someone elses anger, but Kurt was down right funny when he was angry. Unless he was angry with you. Then he was just scary.

"I have no problem with homosexuality, it's just, maybe Blaine would prefer a nice girlfriend instead of a boyfriend who clearly has such a short temper." The woman glared at Kurt. Kurt glared back with all his might. The woman flinched back. Kurt smirked.

"Now that you have learned to mind your own _ _ buisness, please, come have a seat and we will discuss Blaine's housing arangments." Kurt smiled sweetly. All of a sudden he looked like an angel again. Burt chuckled at the now terrified looking woman who which now obeyed Kurt's every demand. It was quite the show.

"So, are you two the home owners?" She asked Burt and Carole. They both nodded. She scribbled on her notepad

"Would you be willing to take in Blaine?" She asked, making sure to not make eye contact with Kurt when she glanced at the seemingly calm boys in the loveseat. Burt looked at Carole, having a silent conversation.

"We will." Came from the other side of the room. Kurt looked shocked. The two words had come from his step-brother. "Excuse me?" The woman asked. "We will." Rachel said this time. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Are you sure? A teenage boy is a big resposibility." She asked, still in slight shock. Finn and Rachel both nodded. "Not as his adoptive parents, just his gardians. As we know it would be slightly awkward for Kurt and him." Kurt shot Rachel a thankful look. She really did owe her and Finn now. They were helping him and Blaine stay together, helping Blaine stay right where he should be.

"But, I kind of want to finish school here. Not that New York isn't great and all, but I want to finish with the last of the New Directions." Blaine pouted.

"Rachel, can we talk out in the other room?" Finn asked, knowing that he had to keep Blaine satisfied unless he wanted Kurt to blow up. And that was most definetly _not_ something he wanted to happen.

As the two stepped out of the room, Kurt hugged Blaine into his side and kissed the top of his head, silently reassuring him that everything would be fine after a little while. Nobody spoke, they all just sat there hoping that the best would come out of all of this.

Kurt could only focus on comforting the boy he held in his arms. Blaine was his life. If something were to come between them, he did not know what he could do. It was just to much for them to handle at the moment. With the engagement, sepperation, and now this? Apparently life would not let them have just enough on their plates in stead of too much.

Finn and Rachel rounded the corner with smiles on their faces. "So?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Finn will be staying in Lima with Blaine and I will be going back to New York. We just have to sort out the living arang-" "You can stay here!" Carol chimed a little too enthusiastic. "Really?" Blaine asked, sounding surprised. "Of corse! We don't want out soon-to-be son in-law to be living on the streets with my son. It just wouldn't be right." Carol smiled,

"So, sir, ma'am, I will need you two to sign a few papers saying you are now Blaine's gardians and you will be set to go!" The social worker chimed from her seat.

Kurt beamed at his step-brother and Rachel. It was good to know that Blaine was in good hands, instead of the harmful hands of his father.

* * *

><p>"So, you're sure you can handle Finn and Blaine living under your roof for a few months?" Kurt asked, getting slightly nervus about the idea of his fiance and his brother living under the same roof he himself had only left about two months ago. Hedidn't want for Finn to have to stay with Blaine, but he had to. Finn was back tracking on his life. He had went from moving out to moving back in with Kurt's finace.<p>

"If we could handle you two living under our roof for about two years, we can handle my son and his uhh... Blaine?" Carole laughed. She clearly did not want to use the term "son" on Blaine, for the simple fact that Blaine _wasn't_ Finn's son.

Kurt nodded. He started to pull his two of his three bags out of the house, when Blaine put his hand over Kurt's. "Let me, love."

Kurt shook his head but let go of the bags. Blaine smirked and dragged the two bags Kurt had out to his Navigator. Kurt watched fondly as Blaine lifted the bags into his trunk and returned for the last one.

"So explain to me again why you have to leave?" Blaine asked Kurt with a sad look on his face.

"Do you want me to flunk out of college, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he shoved Blaine playfully.

"If it means you moving back here I'm all for it." He joked back.

Kurt missed how they could just joke around with each other instead of everything being all serious. The fact that he was now living in New York, away from the man he loved was partially to blame. It was not like Kurt cuold just drop everything and return home. He had already missed a week, a week that would take forever to catch up on. It wasn't like high school, that was for sure.

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a hug, standing in front of the Navigator that would once again, take Kurt away from Blaine. "I'll miss you." Kurt whispered against Blaine's dark curls. Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt's forehead. "I'll miss you too, my love. Once you return though, you will be on break and you can stay here the whole time."

The two boys stood there holding each other, obliveous to the rain clouds that started to move over head. The two managed to stay out long enough for it to start raining, and this immediaty reminded Kurt of the time he and Blaine had gotten into a small fight.

**Flashback. April 15th, 2011**

**"Kurt! Wait! I'm sorry!" Blaine called after his boyfriend. How could Blaine have been so stupid as to forget that they had been dating for one month officialy. His only excuse was that he had forgotten because of how much fun they had been having now that they were a couple. **

**Kurt ran into his driveway, the rain pouring down heavily. He stopped on the stairs and started to cry. How could he have forgotten? It was supposed to be a big deal to have been dating for a month. **

**There were only negitive thoughts running through his mind when a familliar loving pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine began.**

**"Save it, Blaine. I can't believe you forgot. Today was supposed to be amazing. Even Puck knew for the love of god. Puck! The one that had sent me to Dalton which lead me to meeting you." Kurt was slightly angry and he stood up and walked over to his car. He leaned up against the black Navigator. **

**"I would expect this from soemone else, but you of all people, Blaine? I thought you would-" Kurt's rant was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Blaine was trying to get himself to be forgiven. As far as Kurt could tell, it was working. **

**The two pulled apart moments later smiling at each other. "That was so cheesy of you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt's smile got wider at Blaine's respoance.**

**"What? The kiss that just happened that resembled something you would see in a sappy romance movie? I found it very, very, romantic." **

**Kurt pushed Blaine gently and pulled him by the hand into his house. **

**"We're soaked. Come in and get dried off before you head home?" Kurt asked. **

**Blaine just smiled and allowed himself to be pulled by his boyfriend into the house. "Anything for you, hon."**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to apologize to you for the lame ending and the shortness! Honestly, this has been sitting on my computer just waiting to be finished for a while now so I just wanted to get it uploaded. I absolutely promise to you though that the next chapter will be longer because it was orriginally two chapters but I wanted to make sure that I had atleast one really long chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed this and I am also sorry that I have not updated in a while. Like I said before, I was just trying to get this one finished. I lost intrest in writing this chapter to be really honest. I just wanted to write something else. Plus, it's a little hard to write when your laptop is being used by everyone in the house. So, thank you for reading, thanks for the story favsalerts. Thank you for the reveiws and tell me what you think of this chapter?**

**-Klaine**


	9. Chapter 9: Acceptance

**Okay so here is yet another chapter! Yay! At this point, season 2 and is the only thing keeping me sain. I thank you all for reading and please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't on them!**

* * *

><p>About two weeks after Kurt and Rachel left, Blaine and Finn found themselves moved into the HummelHudson household. Blaine found it slightly odd that he was now living with his fiance's parents, but he was just greatful that he atleast lived under a warm, friendly roof.

Blaine was staying in Kurt's old room, while Finn stayed in his old room. Finn was working at Burt's garage for some cash, while he looked for a place to attend collage in Lima. At the moment he was living off of the money he earned at the garage. Blaine however, was being treated by Burt and Carol like he was their second chance at a family again. Finn got slightly jelous when he asked his mum for a bit of cash for a pizza and she denied, but when Blaine asked it was all "Anything for the man who will be marrying Burt's son!"

Blaine could tell that Finn was getting jelous about the extra attention he was receiving from Burt and Carole and started to deny the allowence they had been paying him just for being there. It was odd to have two people pay you for just existing, but Blaine was not complaining about the attention he received.

Blaine missed Kurt more than anything at this point. He slept in Kurt's old room, so at least the smell of his fiance was always lingering. It was nice to wake to the smell of Kurt. It still did not help Blaine from slipping back into the point of missing Kurt so bad that he had accidently wrapped his arm around the laptop again when Kurt skyped everyone.

Wednesday came around quie quickly, which ment the Blaine had glee after lunch. Blaine was planning on telling the glee members, old and surviving, that he was now engaged to their beloved Kurt Hummel. Mr. Schuester had been the first and only glee member outside of Finn and Rachel to know about the engagment, so he was calling all of the members out of their hiding so that they could hear the wonderful news all together.

As fourth period came, Blaine started to get nervous about announcing to the glee clubbers. What if they did not want Kurt to marry him? What if Mercedes told Kurt to move on from him? Why was he even worrying about this, Blaine asked himself, only half paying attention to the math lesson that he had already learned in Dalton. That's when Blaine realized that he would need the Warblers at the glee meeting.

Blaine knew that they had all been home for the Dalton reunion that a few other Warblers had arranged. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to the group of Warblers, knowing they all still had the same phones, as they were all broke collage students.

_Meet me at McKinley choir room at 12-Blaine_

He pushed the phone under his leg, knowing that they would all reply soon. Sure enough, about ten dreadfully long minutes later all eleven replies came.

_Sure thing, bro. What's the problem?-Thad_

_Pay attentiong, Anderson! Don't need you failing out of school!-David_

_I'll be there, and David is right. Pay attention!-Wes_

_Ignore them. We all know McKinley is teaching you the same lesson over again-Nick_

_Yeah, we will be there.-Jeff_

_Ooh...McKinley need advise on a set list or something?-Trent_

_Uhm, Blaine. You know I'm still in NY, right?-Kurt_

_Alright, bro. You need are back ups, don't you?-Flint_

_Warbler performance?-James_

The replies went on and on about how awesome it would be to have everyone (but Kurt) in the same room again. It was going to be funny to see Mr. Schuester reaction to ten Warblers in the room.

Blaine decided to risk teh detention he was bound to get, and text Mr. Schue saying there would be ten extra guests. When the club's director asked who, Blaine just waved him off and told him they were some people that also needed to know about the engagment. Blaine was surprised that Mr. Schuester didn't even bother asking why Blaine was texting him in class. It was good to have come from a school where they taught everyone at a higher level.

As the class dragged on and on about how to subtract and add fractions, Blaine slowly grew more and more impatient. He half expected Wes or David to burst in the door any second. That's when he got an idea. Blaine pulled out his phone and texted the Warblers two words: Help me.

Blaine watched the door, ignoring the vibrating in his pocket. Sure enough, the ten came in and started the vocals for "When I Get You Alone". Everyone looked shocked. It was priceless, and Blaine couldn't help himself when the men gestured for him to take the lead vocals. Blaine started belting out the song he knew so well.

By the time the second chorus came around, the whole class was dancing with them. It was like a giant dance party in a classroom. Even Mr. Reid was dancing aorund with the class of seniors.

When the song ended, the bell rang and the Warblers all headed to the choir room. Blaine was tortured with hugs and insults. When they arrived at the choir room, Mr. Schuester handed the floor over to Blaine. Blaine stood front and center in front of the Warblers and the New Directions.

"To start off, may I just say how awesome it feels to be bossing the Warblers conucil around instead of vise versa?" The council just groaned. "So, you may all be wondering what we are all here today for, seeing most of you are graduated. We are currently missing two members, whom will join us in the next few moments via skype."

Just as the words left Blaine's mouth, two laptops (one on the piano and one on a chair) started ringing. Blaine lept across the room to answer the one from Kurt, while Finn answered the one on the chair. Rachel and Kurt appeared on the screen, and everyone welcomed the New Di-Warbler into their grou, while Rachel just sat there and pouted about the lack of attention.

"Blaine and I have an announcement, well two announcements. Which would you like first? Bad news or good news?" Kurt asked.

Blaine waved Finn forward, who took Rachel with him and set her on the paino with Kurt. The Warblers all shouted bad and it was decided.

Blaine looked to Kurt, and his two gradians for guidence, when his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the word "Courage" there eleven times. He looked accross the Warblers, then glanced at Kurt, who all had smiks placed on their lips. Blaine rolled his eyes and started to figuar out his words.

"A littl while ago, my father kicked me out." Blaine let everyone have their gasp before he continued. "I am not homeless though. I am living at Kurt's old place. My legale gradians are." Blaine stepped aside to reveal Finn and Rachel standing there with goofy smiles. "Us." Rachel said proudly. Everyone seemed to embrace this. Kurt and Blaine waited for the question they both knew someone would ask, but it never came.

"He kicked me out, not for being gay, but for this." Blaine and Kurt both held up their hands with their rings on them. Everyone gasped before exploding into cheers. Everyone started asking questions about the wedding and Mr. Schuester got everyone in their seats to allow the couple to further explaine.

"Now, we are not getting married until Blaine is gradutated and I will be finished my first year at NYADA. Once he is graduated, we will be holding the wedding somewhere where we can, obveously. We will be amking sure it is not to far away so that you all can make it. We want you all to be there. Inclusing you, Mr. Schue." Kurt smiled at the group of his friends.

"What about Sebastian? Isn't he a senior this year?" Wes asked. Everyone's mouths shut at the sound of _his_ name. Blaine answered faster then you could say "Sebastian Smythe".

"He is clearly not invited, Wesley. After what happened last year with him, we still do not forgive him. It is just not something possible." Kurt got a smirk on his face. Everyone knew he was schemeing of ways to make absolute sure that the idiot would not be attending the wedding.

"Thank you, for telling us, Blaine. It was nice to be told as a group. I feel like the Warblers and the New Directions are a whole group ever since Kurt." Wes smiled at them. Blaine just chuckled. "This is just your way of asking to sing... is it not, Wesley?"

Wes gasped in fake astonishment. "The thought had never crossed me mind, but since you mentioned it. Would you and Mr. Hummel join us in the song that moved Mr. Noah Puckerman to tears?" Wes asked, laughing. Puck rolled his eyes. It was true, the duet _had_ moved the mohalked boy to tears. "Oh please, I was just happy to see my boy finally get your boy Anderson. Took you two long enough."

Everyone laughed and the Warblers started to hum out the first vocals. Kurt took on the first verse like he had two years ago. How the time passed.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Blaine took over his part and he swore he could see Puck's eyes start to water like they had at Regionals, two years earlier. Nothing had changed in the boy. He had just grown into a man.

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

Both of the two sang togetherin perfect harmony. It was like nothing had changed in any of them. All of the Warblers "warbling", he and Kurt performing for a corwd, even if it was only small. At that moment, everyone flashed back to the first time they had seen/performed this song.

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_B__low the candles out, Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste_

_You're invisible, invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Not one New Direction girl (and Puck), had a dry eye. It was so beautiful to hear the two boy's voices together again. It was like they were ment to be singing together. Ment to be together in general. It was almost too hard for them all to see the two sepperated by distance. It had not even been that long since they had first heard this. It was horrible what the monster called the "future" would do to two people in love.

It would sepperate them, test their true love to one another, pull them apart, only to push them back together. Sometimes a couple would not survive "future", but everyone in the room knew that Kurt and Blaine were going to get through this little milestone in their lives. It was almost way they were surviving at that moment was a sign that they would.

_One day, you will wake up_

_With nothing but your sorry's _

_And someday you will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

The vocals faded away and Blaine all but skipped over to the piano. He and Kurt whispered "I miss you" and "I love you." to each other, before Kurt broke the news to them all that he and Rachel had to go, due to classes. Everyone looked saddened. Blaine almost burst into tears when his finace's face disapeered from the screen.

"I love you, Kurt. Forever and always." Blaine whispered to the blank screen. All of his friends came up and hugged him tightly. Wes and Mercedes were the last to hug him.

"You two will make it, Blaine. Don't let the long distance get to you." Wes hugged the younger boy. "You have all of us. You know that right?" Mercedes asked with a slihtly hint of concern in her voice. Blaine nodded against Wes's chest. "It's just so hard." Blaine cried as he moved onto Mercedes. She held the boy for comfort. Finn stayed by the door, waiting for Blaine. As he watched the scene, he heard Blaine whisper "I just hate being so far away from the one I love." before Finn headed into the room to comfort Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates in one day! I am just in the zone today! So the song was "Candles" by Hey Monday or however you spell it -_-<strong>

**Let's hope Blainer's won't have to go to long without his Kurt. To be quite honest with you, I can't stand having them apart for long. That's why I had Kurt visit before he really should have. I will more than likely have yet another chapter out in the next few days seeing I have absolutely nothing to do since Glee is not on. Thank you for reading and reveiw!**

**-Klaine**


	10. Chapter 10: Disaster Strikes

**Okay... i appologize! This one has a character death (gasp!) I am warning you now, it is a tad sad depending on how big of a fan you are of the character. Sit back, relax and read! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.**

* * *

><p>Finn invited Mercedes and Wes over for dinner that night, even though it was going to be nothing special since it was not Friday. In Carole's eyes, Finn was being reposible by inviting the people who comforted Blaine the most over, and when Finn thought about it, she was right.<p>

Blaine (and Mercedes) shuffled into the kitchen to help Carole like he had always done, Finn and Wes watched the football game with Burt. Everything was semilarily normal. Burt must of sensed something was wrong with Blaine, so he turned off the tv and started to question the two men on the couch.

"Okay, so I already knew there was something wrong with Blaine before you invited Wesley over. But why is the guy so sad?" Burt asked. He had concern in his voice and eyes.

Wes and Finn looked at each other before Wes spoke up. "First of all, sir. I perfer Wes. Second, Finn and I think it has somethign to do with the fact that Kurt has just left him again after they got engaged. The thing going on with his father probably doesn't help much eaither."

Burt nodded and considered what he had just been told. "I understand that the thing that happened might be stressing him, or even depressing him, but Kurt only _just_ left. Isn't it a bit early to start missing him again?"

"No." A voice answered from across the room. Blaine was leaning against the door frame. "With Kurt, everything felt so complete again. When he left, I felt like part of me was just taken away from me. It doesn't help that my father just kicked me out of the house, or that Finn has to stay here with me , instead of being in New York with the one _he_ loves."

Everyone was now looking at Blaine. Blaine crossed the room and stood in front of them all. "I have a question for all of you," the men nodded for him to go ahead. "If I had the choice, do you think I would be feeling like this? This feeling of loss I feel?"

Blaine turned and left the room. He couldn't stand to stay there and hear their responses. It was too hard. Losing two people in your life at the same time. It was starting to crash down on Blaine. He moped up to Kurt's room, dragging his feet. Blaine did not let the tears flow that he had been holding in so long until the door had closed and he was flopped down on his love's pillow.

Blaine must have been just silently sobbing to himself for atleast twenty minutes before a gentle knock came at the door. Blaine just murmured a response and Wes cam into the room. He walked in, taking in his suroudings before he sat on the bed.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Blaine spoke up. "W-why are you he-re?" He choked out between sobs. Wes looked at the broken boy who was sobbing into a pillow. It broke his heart to see his best friend like this. "Why wouldn't I be here? My best friend needs comforting, and it's not like Cooper or Kurt are anywhere near he-" A phone ringing cut him off.

Blaine fished the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" Blaine was trying to sound collected.

"_Hey, little bro. Heard you're having some problems?_" The familliar voice of Blaine's brother said. Blaine's mood brightened a little. Blaine sent Wes a thankful glance before the high school graduate left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I am, Coop. With Kurt gone again, and Dad just kicked me out for being engaged..." Blaine's voice trailed off.

"_Wait, engaged? Blaine, are you serious? What about collage? What about-"_

"Coop, I already know I am accepted at Columbia. Which just so happens to be in New York. Where you, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn are. It's not like I won't have people there for me."

_"Blaine, as much as I love you. I don't ever want your curley haired butt over here at any time, unless you are invited or dropping by for a visit." _

Blaine laughed for the first time since Kurt had left. "I promise. Thanks for calling, Coop. I love you too."

_"Alright, I get it. You want big brother to leave you alone for a bit. I can take a hint. See ya" _And with that, the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>Blaine at least got out of the room to have dinner with everyone. It was a good thing that he was making contact with other people. Wes was a little to smug at the fact that he had been the one to get Blaine pulled out of his "funk". As much as Blaine hated to admit it, the talk with Cooper had helped quite a bit.<p>

When dinner had finished, it was late so everyone had decided to turn in for the night. Wes had been invited to stay. Wes being Wes though, he made some smug comment about not wanting to sleep in Kurt's room and left with Mercedes.

It had been _hours_ since everyone had gone to bed. Blaine was still left tossing and turning. He gave up on sleep and got up to roam the house, or even go get a snack. Anything that would take his mind off of his father and his fiancee.

Blaine crawled out of bed, careful not to make any noise as the bed squeeked. He did not turn on any lights as he suspected that everyone would be asleep. Blaine crept down the stairs and went into the living area for a few moments before getting bored with just sitting there, staring at nothing. He searched for his phone, which he had known he left down in the living area for this reason exactly.

He considered texting Kurt, until he decided that texting him would lead to waking his angel. Waking Kurt was like waking the devil. You never knew what hell would follow. Blaine recalled the one time he had woken Kurt, not yet knowing that he did not like to be woken.

Blaine chuckled at the memory and gave up on sitting in the living room. He decided to go get a glass of warm milk, as Kurt had segguested on multiple ocasions that it helps sleep.

When Blaine rounded the corner, he was not prepared to see a body lying on the cold, tiled floor. Blaine's first instinct was to _run_. To run away from the body that lay motionless and soundless on the floor. Somethnig told him in his heart though, that he needed to see who the body was. It certainly was _not _some body a murderer had dropped off at the house.

Blaine moved slowly to the limp body to make sure it was not just someone who was going to grab his ankle and scream at him to scare the living crap out of him.

When Blaine made it to the head of the body, he gently moved it's head up. He stumbled away from it imediatly.

_That can't be. You are dreaming!_ His brain shouted at himself. But, Blaine knew in his heart that what he saw was most defenetly _not_ an eye trick.

The man laying on the floor in front of him was a man who had helped him when no one else would. He was the man that helped him and his lover through everything. The man that ment so much to he and Kurt.

The man on the floor was _Burt Hummel_.

Before Blaine knew what he was even doing, he was flipping the Burt over and checking for a pulse. For a moment he thought he felt something, but then there was nothing.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Blaine muttered under his breath as he started to press compressions on Burt's chest. He kept counting. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._ Blaine was not about to admit to himself that Burt Hummel, congressmen of Ohio and _Kurt's father_, was lying there in front of him, dead on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

Blaine continued pushing down on the dead man's chest. "Don't leave me, Burt. You can't leave me and Kurt right now..." Blaine let a tear fall down his cheek. It landed on Burt's heart.

* * *

><p>Finn just so happened to be getting up to get his midnight snack, when he heard a thud downstairs. Finn, not being the brightest of people, didn't even bother to arm his self before he ever so carelessly went downstairs to investigate.<p>

Finn continued to hear _thuds_ until he realized that they were coming from the kitchen. The last one finally came and Finn rounded the corner into the kitchen. He was not prepared to veiw what was displayed in front of him.

There, on the floor, was Blaine, leaning over Burt.

Finn stepped forward. "Blaine? What happened?" He asked, hoping that Burt was not...

"He's gone, Finn. I couldn't save him." Blaine cried into the corpse. Finn dropped to his knees and suddenly felt tears well at his eyes. "Are you sure?" Finn asked, already knowing the answer.

Blaine nodded. "I got to him when his heart stopped. I felt the pulse going and then he just..." Blaine couldn't finish the sentence.

"We need to tell Kurt, Mum." Finn wiped the tears from his eyes and helped Blaine up.

"I'll tell Mum, you phone Kurt." Finn whispered and he headed up the stairs.

Blaine raced to his phone, knowing that Kurt would answer even _this_ late at night if it was a call from _Blaine's _phone.

"_Hello?"_ Kurt asked with sleep in his voice.

"Kurt, I-it's your f-ath-er." Blaine choked out. He could almost hear the shift of Kurt's facil expression.

"_Is he okay?"_

Blaine almost couldn't find his voice. "I was there for the last beat of his heart, I couldn't save him in time."

The line was silent. Blaine knew Kurt was crying without even looking at him. Moments passed and finally there was a sniffing noise and Kurt's voice was back in Blaine's ear.

"_I'm on my way."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Enjoy? Anyone notice the little quote almost from the last glee episode? "on my way." I'm sorry if it was sad for any Burt fans out there. I am personally a small fan of Burt. It was not extremely sad about this but everyone has their personal opinions. SORRY! This was soooo short! I promise you guys all longer chapters in the future! I thank you for reading and Reveiw!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Coping

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been to long! I got sick therefore, could not get the energy up to write anything. I am still a little sick, but not as bad as I was thankfully. I was not posting anything also because it might have been slightly confusing. I thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter and I apologize to someone I got a reveiw from (sorry, cleaned out my email and your user got deleted) saying last chapter saddened them. So, brace yourself! Oh and, I still have not used to the fact that Burt is dead, so if you spot his name in there any where that sounds unfitting, or I say "Burt did this" then please tell me! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Coping<strong>

"He should be here soon." Blaine said absently to Finn, who just looked broken. Finn nodded. Everyone had had that broken look on their faces ever since two nights ago. Blaine shivered at the memory of trying to revive the dead corpse. He knew he must of had a broken look on his face thn too, because Finn dropped his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, you tried."

"But I didn't make it in time, Finn. I feel like this is the slightest bit my fault. I felt his heart beat three times before it would no longer beat. Do you know how heart breaking it is to sit through someone's last heart beats, and feel their last one, knowin that you could not save them?"

Finn was silent. He wished that he could tell Blaine that he knew what the boy was going through, but Finn had no idea. Instead of trying to use words any further, Finn just hugged Blaine. Blain took a moment to respond, but adventually he hugged the man who had given up on his future to be here with him.

Blaine did not relise he had started to cry until he heard Finn start to make comforting noises and rub his back slightly. Blaine had forgotten what it felt like to have a father. This was what he needed. Finn may not be his father, but he was a father figuar or a Cooper replacement almost, as Cooper was not there at the moment to comfort him.

At some point in the moment, Kurt had entered the Hummel-Hudson household and saw what was happening just in front of him. He took a small amount of pride in Finn's father like actions, but it quickly vanished when he remembered that he, himself no longer had a father. Kurt felt as if he was going to cry, but he held it in for himself. He was not going to let Finn see him cry. Not until the funeral aleast. He did not want anyone giving him simpathy or treating him like a child like they had when his mother died. It was not at all what Kurt wanted.

"Hi." Kurt finally spoke up in a quiet, shy voice. Finn and Blaine broke apart and Blaine instantly rushed over to Kurt, mumbling apologies. "Kurt, I'm so sorry I didn't get to him in time. I tried. I tried to get him back but it was too late when I got to him."

"Shh... it's not your fault, Blaine. I thank you though, for trying. That is all I could ask of you. I just wish I could of had time to say good bye." Kurt's voice trailed off as he began to think of the heart attack that had only happened two years ago. Everyone had said that he should prepare for his father to not wake up, so he had. It washe only thing that made losing his father a little eaiser. The fact that he had already prepared for something like this.

"Was it another..?" Kurt whispered, a little scared to find out if it was or not.

Finn nodded slowly. "The paramedics that came and took his body told us that all the signs of heart attack were there."

Blaine hugged Kurt after seeing the look of pure sadness that crossed his face. This time, it was Blaine's turn to comfort. He was not about to stand by when his fiance clearly needed comfort that few people could offer right now. Kurt burried his face in the shorter boy's shoulder and sobbed. That's all he could do right then. He no longer cared who saw, he just wanted his father back.

Finn stood off to the side watching the scene before him. It was clear that Kurt was in no position to be "Strong". Carol came out at that moment carrying something in her hands.

"Oh Kurt, you're here! Good. I have um, you're father's will. I was thinking maybe we should read it now so that it does not have to be done later. It will be less painfull to get it read now rather than after the funeral per say." Carol shot Kurt a sad smile. She knew what he was going through. This was the second time that this had happened to her.

Kurt just nodded and Blaine guided them over to the couch. Finn sat with his mom on the love seat. Nobody dared to sit in Burt's chair. It was too soon. Once everyone was settled, Carol looked at the other three before starting to read the will aloud.

_Carol, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine,_

_If you are reading this I must be gone, otherwise you are just snooping through my stuff. Before I get on with who now owns what, I just want to let you all know that I love you. I don't care if you never got to say good bye to me. I will love you all, including Blaine. If it was a heart attack that brought on my death, I want you all to know I was obeying Kurt's eating rules. Too soon for jokes, I suppose. _

_So, here's the part where I tell you all what you now own. Before I do so, I want you to know that I split this all equally. Not based on how much I loved you or what not. So, here it is. I want Finn to have the garage. By that, I do not mean the one attached to the house, I mean the one that I sold things in and did repairs in. Take care of it, Finn. You can make a nice living off of it. I also would like to give you a quater of what ever savings may be in my account at the time of my death. Let Kurt do the math for you so that you do not end up with half of it all or less than what I gave you. _

_Secondly, I give Kurt the house when you and Blaine decide that you need somewhere other than New York to live. I know it may be a little big for just the two of you, but you should have somewhere other than the big city to raise a family or what ever you would like. I also give you mine and Elizabeth's wedding, engagment, and what ever other rings that were part of mine and her's relationship. Keep them safe, use them as your's and Blaine's wedding rings. I know you two will get married. You are probably engaged at this moment, I wrote this around your graduation so I have no idea what the present will bring. You also have a quater of my savings. Please, don't spend it all on clothes.(Joking)_

_Carol, you have the other half of my savings, my love, our wedding rings, anything you're heart desires. I do not know what I could possibly give you as you always said you only ever wanted my love. I apologize for leaving you like you're first husband did. I know it must suck to have to go through this again. Please, keep "Klaine" and "Finchel", as I recall Wesley Montgomery calling them, under control. We don't need anyone living on the streets. Look after them, hon. Don't let them get too lost. I love you._

_Blaine, I know the look on you're face is probably going to be priceless once you hear that you also recieve something from me. I have written you a letter. Please read it privatly, or with Kurt. I just don't want anyone other the two of you hearing what is in it. It's kind of embarrising. I want to thank you ahead of time though for saving my son. I know you love him and he loves you too. Take care of him and my family, Blaine. That is all I ask of you. In return I give you permission to marry my son. _

_I leave you all with a parting note. They are in an envolope in the utensil drawer in the kitchen. Don't ask why they are there as I can not answer that now. Just please, read them when you are ready and keep them with you, as they are my final words to you all. Thank you for the wonderful life you gave me._

_Love you always, _

_Burt Hummel_

By the end of the will, everyone had more tears in their eyes. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt in a comforting way. Finn held his mother as she cried. It was what some people might call a "Pity Party". It was what they were calling "mourning". It was as simple as that. They had all come to the realisation during reading the will that Burt Hummel would no longer be seen again apart from in a casket at the funeral and in videos, pictures, and memories. It was going to be a long time before anyone would feel alright again.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Carol dug out all the letters. She handed them out and everyone parted their ways to read the letters alone. Finn was the first to open his. He wanted to get it over with instead of waiting for years to pass before he had the strength to read a letter from the closest thing he ever had as a father.<p>

_Finn,_

_Since you are reading this you're mother must have read the will aloud. She was always so smart as to do things like that. In this letter you probably expect me to get really emotional with you. I will save us both the tears by putting it simple. I love you like a second son._

_When Kurt introduced me to you're mother, I knew there must have been some reason why he did. Part of me knew that she was the mother of his crush. I ignored that part though and just decided that he was doing it from the kindness in his heart. I suppose I was right though. Now though, it is funny that Kurt would never even consider dating you. People change alot I guess. I am so proud to call you my step-son, Finn. Sure, you may be a tad dorky and clumsy, but I have watched you grow into a young man. It was great to have someone like that in my life other than Kurt._

_I always seemed to relate with you better than I did with Kurt. Of course, that might have been because you enjoy football while he enjoys fashion and what not. It's not that I don't love him, because I do. It's just that you gave me a chance to talk about guy stuff with someone the age of my real son. I know I could never replace what you had with your actual dad, but kid, I know you were the second son I've wanted. It was fantastic to be able to have two sons. I want you to take care of your mom, Kurt, Rachel and even Blaine if you have to. Just make sure you look out for everyone. _

_Love you like a real son,_

_Burt Hummel_

Finn was tearing up a little by the end of the letter. Now that he thought about it, Burt was like the father he never truely had. He wished that he had of realized this before it was too late. Now all Finn could do was wish that he had taken the extra step to call Burt "Dad".

_"I guess it's true,"_ Finn thought to himself_ "You don't relize what you had until it's gone."_

Meanwhile

Blaine was debating with himself if he should read his letter now or later. He was lost as to why Burt would leave him of all people a letter. It was odd, odd indeed. He accepted it any way, figuaring it was just a warning that Finn knows where his gun is if needed. Blaine chuckled to himself and then decided to wait a while before reading. He moved across the hall into Kurt's room.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, leaning on the door frame. Kurt nodded slightly. "I've prepared for this, I've lost a parent before. I'm just in shock, I guess." Kurt responded.

Suddenly, Blaine got an idea. It was pure genious if he did say so himself. "Why don't we get the New Directions and Warblers in town and prepare a song for your dad's funeral?"

"That's brilliant! We better get calling!" Kurt smiled and kissed his wonderful fiance for having such a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending...ik. I don't know where this story is going any more. I'm just writing as I feel. If you have any ideas as to where I should take it after the funeral, please, don't be afraid to pm me! I will consider all of the prompts. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry It has taken so long for me to get this chapter up!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Funeral

**A/N: Okay! So it's been a while but I have a math project due at school sometime soon so I have been working on that. It took me quite a while to get this all typed up. The Hunger Games was also a MAJOR distraction, as I was finishing the books before the movie came out. So, without further ado, I give you...**

**Chapter 12: Funeral**

* * *

><p>The date was set and the songs were rehersed. All that was left fo Kurt to do was write a speach. Everyone else had long ago done so, Kurt was just waiting for something to inspire him to write thhe speach. After staring at a blank screen for about half an hour, he gave up and decided that it was best to wing it. It was not like he was going to be passing it in for a grade or anything anyway.<p>

Pushing away from his desk, he bumped into his bed with a loud thump. Blaine being Blaine, he had to go upstairs and see if Kurt was alright. Opening the door and seeing that Kurt was indeed fine, he walked in and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Give up?" Blaine asked as Kurt leaned into him. Kurt hummed as a responce. "That's not the Kurt Hummel I know..." Blaine's voice trailed off in a slightly jokingly tone. Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms. "What happened to 'and love'?" Kurt asked teasingly. Blaine leaned in so their foreheads touched. "I'll love Kurt Hummel no matter what. It was not nesisary. If I had said 'That's not the Kurt Hummel I know and love', it would mean that I didn't love this Kurt Hummel."

"Do you love this Kurt?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

Blaine nodded. "Mopping and all."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt sweetly. The seemingly perfect moment had to end when one Finn Hudson burst through the door with a phone in one hand and a huge grin on his face. "Blaine, dude! You didn't tell me you had a brother! Anyway, he's on the phone. Here!" Finn thrust the phone out towards the two. Blaine rolled his eyes at Finn's awful timing and accepted the phone. Finn left and Blaine pressed the speaker button on the phone.

"Hey Coop! How are you!" Blaine called, not letting Kurt move from his arms.

"_Good. I heard about what dad did to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you!_" Cooper responded.

"We took care of it, Cooper. He's living with my step-brother and step-mom." Kurt said loud enough for Cooper to hear.

"_Oh! Hey, Kurt! Why did Blaine get kicked out?"_

Kurt hesitated before responding. Blaine nodded at him and Blaine started. "Well, it involves me...my furture. Kurt's future. Us."

_"Oh my god! You didn't tell me! I can't believe you didn't tell me that you and Kurtsie are engaged!"_ Cooper half squeiled from the other line. Kurt giggled at the man's excitment.

"Sorry! We have just been busy with the funeral." Blaine apologized before he realized the words had left his mouth.

_"Funeral? Who died?"_ Cooper asked, all excitment now gone.

"My father. Just a few days ago." Kurt choked out. Blaine held him agaisnt his chest tighter. Kurt laid his head against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

_"Oh my god, Kurt! I'm so sorry! When's the funeral?"_

"Tomorrow at 10 am. We are just waiting for Carol to finish supper before we head to bed. Tomorrow is going to require alot of energy..." Blaine replied sencing that Kurt could no longer speak about this topic.

_"I would say I'm coming, but it would be over before I got there. Um, I'll let you guys go now. Nice talking to you, Blainers, Kurtsie."_

Blaine rolled his eyes at the nicknames. "Alright, Coop. Talk to you later."

Blaine hung up and tossed the phone onto Kurt's bed. When both hands were free, he wrapped his second arm around Kurt and hugged him close. It was clear the man needed the comfort at the moment. "I'm sorry I mentioned that." Blaine apologized. "S'not your fault. It was an accident." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head again and held him. That was all he could offer at the moment. Comfort.

"Blaine! Kurt! Time for supper!" Carol called from the kitchen.

"You want to eat?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt nodded. "I'm not going to starve myself, Blaine."

Blaine guided Kurt down the stairs and they all sat in their normal spots. Carole had moved Burt's chair out of veiw so that they would not have to be reminded of the loss. Everyone ate in silence, not bothering to make conversation. Finally, Blaine could no longer take it and broke the silence. "Who am I driving tomorrow besides Kurt?"

"Me, if you don't mind Blaine." Carole piped up. Blaine just nodded. "It's not a problem."

Everyone fell silent again after that. Carole offered to do the dishes and told Kurt, Blaine and Finn to go to their rooms. They did as they were told and everyone ended up falling asleep before 10 that night. It was just a tell tale sign that they would all be semi prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Everyone ready?" Blaine asked as he grabbed his car keys. The Hummel-Hudson's all nodded. Finn had decided that driving alone would not be such a wise idea so Blaine was now driving the whole Hudmel clan. Blaine held Kurt's hand as they made their way out to the car. Kurt sat up front with Blaine while Carole and Finn sat in the back. This seating plan was just a source of comfort for them.<p>

Blaine pulled out of the drive way and began the ten minute drive to the grave yard. The same one that Kurt's mother was burried in. Kurt had planned this so that they could be together. He had decided that his father would more than likely want to be burried with his first wife anyway, although his father had not said anything like this before he had passed.

Blaine once again got fed up with the silence in the car and turned Kurt's iPod on the "Blaine" playlist. Teenage Dream was the first song to come on so Blaine left it alone. To his surprise, Kurt started singing along despite the situation. Finn quickly joined in so Blaine decided to join them. Soon the car was filled with voices singing along to Katy Perry and Pink.

Blaine pulled up at the grave yard and they all took a moment to prepare themselves for what was about to go down. They were all preparing themselves for witnessing a man whom touched so many lives to be officialy gone. It was one thing for someone to be dead. It was another for them to be burried and never to be seen again.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "Ready?" He asked. Kurt nodded and opened his door.

Everyone made there way to Elizabeth Hummel's grave, as that is where Burt would be burried. Right next to hers. Kurt started to let a few tears loose and he moved closer to Blaine, trying to gain some sort of comfort. Blaine noticed this and pulled Kurt into his side. Kurt squeezed his hand in a thankful way.

When they finally approched, the New Directions, a few Warblers and Mr. Schue were there along with a few relatives who lived closed to town. Blaine practically carried Kurt over to a spot where there were a few lawnn chairs set up for Carole, Kurt, Finn and himself. He sat Kurt down in one and plopped himself down next to the clearly broken man.

Kurt had aranged for Carole to start the ceremony, as they did not want to bother with hirering some stranger to be with them when they were trying to say good bye to someone whom which was loved dearly.

Carole stood and went in front of everyone. Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently. Mr. Schuester got everyone to settle, than Carole began speaking.

"So, you probably expected some preacher or some other form of complete stranger to come up and start us off and such. Well, Kurt did not want some stranger here at his father's burrial and I agree with him one hundred persent. To start off, a few of us have prepared speaches. Does anyone want to go first?" Mr. Schuester raised his hand. Carole nodded to the man and moved back to her seat while Schuester stood and moved to the front of the crowd.

"So, I did not know Burt Hummel as well as you all may have, but this man, there was something about him. First of all, it may have been the fact that he actually accepted Kurt's sexuality. An odd thing in Lima. Second, it hit me a little while back that Burt Hummel considered me and Glee Club sort of heros of his son. He told me that I had saved his son. This was only last year. He told me he would never be able to repay me for it. But he has. He has by just giving me the oportunitiy to just know someone like him. He will be missed."

Mr. Schuester stepped back into the crowd and Finn stood up and gave his speech. "Burt Hummel. He saved my mum. He saved Blaine Anderson. He was like a gardian angel. It seemed as if everyone he was around would be saved in some way. He told me in a letter that he thought of me as a second son. I truely believe that I was ment to be part of the Hummel-Hudson family." Finn went on for a while about how he wished it could have happened to someone other than such a good person like Burt. His speech went on for a few moments before he went and sat back down.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes, love?" Blaine whispered back.

"Come up with me? I need you for support." Blaine could hear the slight hint of desperation in his soulmate's voice and nodded.

"Anything for you."

The two boys headed up to the front of the crowd and Kurt had to curl into Blaine's side when he saw the car that was containing his father's coffin on the curb. Blaine rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's arm until the taller man had the strength to speak. Blaine kissed his cheek and nodded. Kurt nodded back and he cleared his throat, still leaning against Blaine for support.

"My father was such a good, kind, understanding man. There are no words to truely describe him. He was just...perfect. When I came out to him, I was terrified that he would not accept that that was who I am. But instead of being like every other person in Lima, he accepted me for who I am. That alone was amazing. It was even more amazing that he sat through me gushing about boys, when he himself could not exactly relate to the subject."

Kurt glanced at the car. Blaine held him closer. "Then Blaine came along and my father was unsure about him. When we started dating he was supportive. That is all you can really ask of a parent." Kurt took a deep breath. "And then when I got a letter from NYADA saying I was a finalist, he hugged me and asked if he could tell Blaine." Kurt chuckled at the memory. "He also told me that I had beaten everyone who tried to shoot me down. That from that day on I had won. I'll never forget the glimmer of proudness in his eyes."

"When I left for New York, he had the same glimmer in his eyes, along with sadness. I knew that it was natural and left. I regret leaving. When I left was when everything dramatic started happening. Including his death. I just wish my last words to him had not been 'See you in a few months.'." Kurt began to have a fresh round of tears set in his eyes. He blinked them away and looked at Blaine for support. Blaine smiled and that was enough to get Kurt to continue. "Now, we are here. When I think about it, dadnever really lived a full life. He never got to have grandchildren, got to see his two son's marry. But I suppose it was just his time to go. I'll say it now. Dad, I love you. I never wanted this until you were old, with grandchildren. I wanted you to die of old age. I love you no less though. This was not your choice. You will be missed so much. We love you." Kurt whispered the last sentence. Blaine moved Kurt back to the seats.

Everyone had their turn at the speeches. Finally, when Puck, Mike, Wes, and David moved the coffin into the ground, Blaine moved to face everyone again.

"Hummel's, Hudson's, relatives and friends of Burt Hummel. The show choirs from Dalton Acadamy and McKinley High have prepared a song for Burt Hummel and you all. Please, take the time to listen to the lyrics. We chose this song as we think it best describes what we all feel about Burt."

All of the graduates and the high schoolers moved into position and the Warblers and New Directions started "Warbling". Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany started off the song.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never though I'd need you there when I cry_

_And days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

Kurt joined the girls, although they lowered their voices when he joined.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Everyone started singing the chorus. Wes turned up the music on the boom box that had been playing softly in the background so that they were not singing without music.

_When you're gone_

_The peices of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Kurt and Finn sang the next lines together as it only seemed suitable that the two son's of Burt sang them.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_and make it okay_

_I miss you_

Even though not many people knew the Carole could sing, she stepped forward before anyone else could take on the next verse. Her voice was soft, but sweet and mother like, which suited her.

_I'd never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

Carole stepped back into the crowd of young men and women and let herself fade into the background as everyone took on the chorus.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The peices of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_and make it okay_

Kurt stepped forward with Blaine's hand in his. The college student was in more tears now. This was what he needed though. Some form of closeur. This was what the funeral was going to provide him with. Blaine and Kurt belted out the last few words together. Just them though. Not even the music was going in the background now.

_I miss you_

The people who had been watching clapped and wiped tears from their eyes along with the choirs. It was so clear that Burt Hummel would always be loved and missed. There was no doubt about it. They would always be greiving the loss of the man that brought acceptance and helpfull advice with him. It was definetly going to be a long time before he was forgotten. Yet he would never, ever, be forgotten.

**xxx**

**A/N: The song was "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. Like? I have to admit, I shed a tear for Burt while writing this. Reveiw? **


	13. Chapter 13: SP

**Hello! I have been busy so I would just like to apologize once again for taking so long to get this chapter out! They do not seem to be writing themselves these days. This has a little bit of a time leap. I'm not going to tell you what "SP" stands for, as you will find out while reading this chapter. Thanks for waiting!**

**Chapter 13: SP**

* * *

><p>"So Blaine," Tina started. "Since Kurt is not here," Blaine flinched slightly. It had been two months since the funeral and Kurt had returned to New York shortly after. It stunk that he was not there. "Maybe you would join the rest of us at prom? We are forced to go anyways, since we are the main performers."<p>

Blaine thought about this for a moment before nodding. It was better than going alone, knowing that he was really only there to perform. "Yeah, sure. Should I pick anyone up or..?" Blaine asked being a gentelmen. "If you don't mind. We could all just carpool I guess. We'll pary for gas and all." Tina smiled hopefully. Blaine nodded again and Mr. Schuester came in to start glee club.

"Okay, guys! We need to start planning our songs for prom!" He headed to the whiteboard and grabbed a marker. "Any ideas?"

Blaine took a moment to think before realising this may just be the perfect oportunity to make himself as busy as possible so that he could sit out of less songs. He shot his hand up and began naming off songs that the warblers and he had performed. By the time the lesson was over, Blaine was singing over half of the songs for prom. Everyone seemed more than pleased with this idea. They knew how tough it was going to be on Blaine, seeing that they all either had dates, or the graduates were going to be in town for prom.

The bell rang and everyone left. All Blaine could think about was what his Kurt might be doing at this moment. He got settled in english and began to text Kurt, as he had already done this lesson in Dalton.

...

Kurt's phone began to play the opening chords of Blackbird and he raced across the kitchen to grab it. Since returning from Lima, all Kurt could think about was his father and Blaine. The two most important men in his life.

_Hey babe, what r u up to? -B_

_Hey. No classes 2day. Pay attention 2 teacher. -K_

Kurt could practically see Blaine roll his eyes at this. Kurt knew that Blaine was in english, sitting through some lesson that he had already had exams on at Dalton.

_Nty. Already covered Dalton. I miss you -B_

Kurt melted slightly. Whenever Blaine texted him or told him via Skype/phone he always felt his heart break slightly along with the feeling of melting. When Blaine missed him and vis versa, it was as if they were missing part of them.

_I miss you too, hun. Seriously though, pay attention. You'll be here faster -K_

_I wish you were hre for prom. :( -B_

Kurt got an idea. It was going to require a bit of help. He could pull it off though,

_When is it? -K_

_Saturday 7-12 -B_

He had lots of time. Kurt quickly typed a reply.

"Rachel!" Kurt called through the house, knowing that she was awake and at home. Within a few moments they were in the living room. Kurt thinking over how to ask this favor of them. Finally deciding to just be straight forward, he spoke up. "So, McKinly's prom in a few days."

Rachel just giggled. Kurt shot her a questioning look. She took a moment to put herself back together before explaining. "I knew you would mention it. What ever evil plan you're putting together I'm already behind you."

Kurt almost squeiled. He was so excited for this it was not even funny. "Okay, so this is what we are going to do."

**...**

Blaine, Finn and Carole were all sitting around the living room descussing prom over cups of coffee and a few cookies. Blaine had zoned out a small amount of time ago, letting his thoughts wander to two years ago. When he was obliveous about his feelings for Kurt. The man he was now engaged to. He thought of their first kiss and suddenly needed to ask Mr. Schuester if he could sing another song.

"Blaine?" Finn asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry, I blanked out. What was that?" He asked.

"I was wondering what you would be doing for prom, y'know, since Kurt isn't here."

Blaine let out a breathy "Oh." at the reminder of Kurt not being with them. "Um, the glee kids have invited me to join them. It will be Tina, Artie, Sugar, Rory, Brittany and I. Plus any of the grads from last year who are joining any of the others." Blaine replied

Finn nodded. "Y'know, you haven't called Kurt on Skype in a while. Maybe you should sometime. I'd like to see my brother..."

"Sure. I think I'll call after I finish homework."

"Alright." Finn said and started up a conversation with Carole. Blaine headed up to Kurt's room and begun working on math.

Although Blaine was trying to focus on the math in front of his eyes, all he could think about was prom last year. How good it felt to be elected prom king along with Kurt. They had held a campagne and nobody had even bothered to harras them about it. They actually managed to beat out "Finchel" . Oh how times had changed. After not being able to focus for about fifteen minutes, Blaine gave in and pulled a picture album out from under Kurt's bed. It was the only thing Blaine had managed to keep when his father kicked him out, as it was already at the Hudmel house.

With his iPod set on Kurt's playlist, he started to flip through the pictures of them last year and the summer. There were pictures of them laying on the hamick in Blaine's backyard. Swimming with the New Directions when Mr. Schue had proposed to Emma Schuester. Pictures of the Schuester wedding. Then there was ones with friends. Some of them were at compotitions, some taken during the Christmas special, West Side Story, the list goes on and on.

Blaine crossed a picture of Kurt and he out in the Dalton courtyard when they were having their funeral for Pavoritte. Wes had taken it when they were holding hands. Apparently the Warblers had been spying while the funeral for the bird had been going on. The reaction of the two holding hands had been amazing apparently. They had some Warblers "fan girling".

Blaine did not realise that he had begun to let tears fall as he was looking back on the past. He missed Kurt more than he knew he did. The tears came faster as "Teenage Dream" began to play.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning came quickly and Blaine and the New Directions had been called in to practise for the songs at prom. They were all in the gym where a stage had been built for prom later that night. Everyone had brought their things with them for the dance so that they would not have to rush home. All of the tux's and dresses were in the choir room.<p>

"Okay, so we need to make our choreography expand to this stage. Can you guys figuar it out while I go get the makeup and mirrors out?" Schuester asked. They all nodded. "Great!" The man exclaimed as he walked out of the room to go get everything set up for them all.

Blaine began to work on the choreography for his songs when the thought that he still had not asked Mr. Schue if he could add a song, with the help of his Warblers of course. "I'll be right back." Blaine excused himself and made his way to the choir room.

"Mr. Schue?" Blaine called as he rounded the corner.

"Yes, Blaine?" The man asked.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked the Warblers to come and help me with a song or two. Is that okay?" Blaine asked, putting on his puppy dog look. Not any teacher could resist it. Mr. Schuester had grown immune to his "Private School Charm" look a while ago.

"Sure. Could you help me set this up? I'm sure you've helped Kurt a few times." The man asked, slightly embarresed that he could not set up a foldable mirror. Blaine nodded and expertly assembled three mirrors so that the girls all had a mirror to themselves. Although Sugar could not sing, she had come early to help with anything that may need assitence.

Blaine checked the time on the wall and discovered that it was around lunch. He gave all of the Warblers a quick call and texted the ones who had not answered telling them to get here and wear their old Dalton uniformes. They had all agreed and were on their way to McKinley.

Blaine brought fruit for everyone into the gym and set it on the edge of the stage. Everyone was settling into comfortable conversation, lauhing and joking. The Warblers jonied them halfway through their lunch break and finished off the food that the New Directions could not finish. Everyone seemed odly comfortable with each other. The Warblers teased Blaine and Blaine fought back. It was like old times.

Everyone returned to practising for the big event that was to happen later that night. Time flew by fater then they realised and soon the glee club director was yelling at everyone to get into their outfits for the night.

With all of the girls in their dresses, hair and makeup done, the guys with their tux's and blazors on the people started to pour in. Brittany and Tina took the stage, singing a redone version of The Wanted's "Glad You Came". After everyone had their turn at the stage and it was Blaine's turn, it was about two hours into the dance. The Warblers hit the stage with their ex-member.

"Hello, everyone. You may know who I am but if not, I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine began to introduse the song he had added. "Um, I sang this song a little while back when I first met someone I love very much. The next few songs are for him." Blaine stepped away from the mic and the Warblers performered Teenage Dream.

The second song that they started "Warbling" to had never been done by them before and they had only figuared out the acoustics that afternoon. Blaine began to sing in a sure, strong voice.

_Hearts beat fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

That was exactly how Blaine had felt when Kurt told him on Valentine's day two years ago that he liked him. Blaine was foolish back then and was terrified to fall. Therefore, could not love.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes_

_Away somehow_

_One step closer_

This reminded Blaine of how brave Kurt always was, prom two years ago, having the courage to return to McKinley. It made Blaine feel safe to know that he would be in thoughs strong arms for the rest of his life soon.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

This line was so true. Blaine had probably died hundreds of times over in preveous lives just waiting for Kurt to come along, finally in this life he had. Blaine had died everyday for one thousand years waiting for Kurt and loving him. Now he would love this man for thousands, millions of more years to come. They were soulmates.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Blaine had a single tear streaming down his cheek when he saw all of the couples in the crowd of teenagers slow dancing. He was jelous of them at this point. He wanted to be held in Kurt's arms. That was his one wish for the night. Just to be held in the loving man's arms.

**...**

From outside of the McKinley High gyam, Kurt could hear his financee singing "A Thousand Years" after having dedicated the three songs he was gonig to be singing to him. Kurt wanted nothing more then to run in and join him, but he knew he had to make an entrance. One that nobody would forget. That is why he stood ouside of the gym and not inside. He was waiting for the next song to see if he could some how make and entrance by singing.

When the song ended, Kurt heard the Warblers start singing the chrods to "Candles". He knew that then was a better time then ever to enter. He waited for Blaine to finish singing both of their parts and the chorus. When the chorus finished, Kurt made his appearence.

**...**

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm begining to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Blaine took a breath to begin the next line, but suddenly, there was a familliar voice inturupting him.

_Been black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste_

Kurt! Kurt was here! He was ehre and singing their song with him! Blaine had to force himself not to just jump off the stage and kiss him. He had to finish this song and then they could be Kurt and Blaine again.

_You're invisible, invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When It was you and me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm begining to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_but I think I'll be alright_

The boys finshed the song and Kurt skipped up onto stage and escorted Blaine off of it. Blaine wanted to pay attention to what his fellow glee cluber's were singing, but that was not about to happen when Kurt was there.

"Thank you for coming, love." Blaine smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt laughed. "You honestly thought I would miss you're senior prom." Blaine nodded and blushed. A slow song came on and Blaine held out his hand. "Excuse me, may I have this dance?" Blaine quoted himself from two years ago. Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes you may."

The two boys spent the rest of their evening spinning on the dance floor and laughing with everyone they loved. When they arrived home, Kurt was greeted by Finn and Carole breifly before they all headed to said bedrooms.

"I missed you." Blaine finally said. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's nose. "And I you." Kurt pressed a passionet kiss to Blaine's lips, allowing himself to poke his tounge in his lover's mouth.

Blaine whimpered slightly, as he had forgotten how nice it felt to be able to be intimate with Kurt in this way. The two got lost in each other and kissing led to something more. At the end of the night, they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I know, sappy ending but I love little Klaine romantic kinds of things like that. The songs in theis chapter were "A thousand years" by Christina Perri and "Candles" by Hey Monday although I was using the Glee version. I think I will be starting another Klaine fic as well soon. I already have up to the last chapter's title planned out and what the chapters are mainly about so expect the chapters of this fic to come a little more quickly. I thank you for reading and reveiws are always welcome!<strong>


End file.
